Poseidon
by jane0904
Summary: Following from TRANSIT in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Inara's decision takes her to Persephone, but there's trouble on the horizon in the way of an old acquaintance. Thank you for reading, and reviews are shiny. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

"He did what?" Freya sat with her mouth open.

"He fought a duel over me. Didn't he tell you?" Inara handed her friend a bowl of tea, careful not to spill any onto the bedclothes or Mal's shirt she was wearing to preserve a little modesty.

"No he didn't."

"A sword fight, here on Persephone."

"Mal? With swords?" Freya shook her head. "Oh, I wish I'd seen that."

"He was defending my honour, apparently. A certain gentleman had insulted me, according to Mal, and he hit him."

"And that led to …"

"A duel, at Cadrie Pond."

"With swords."

"With swords," Inara confirmed.

Freya took a long look at the Companion – correction, at the soon to be _ex_-Companion, at the somewhat smug look on her face, and smiled. "Mal got stabbed, huh?"

"Oh, yes."

Freya laughed and sipped her tea.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?" Zoe asked, looking down the ladder.

Inara smiled. "Zoe. Come on in. This is a man-free zone." She indicated the bed next to Freya. "I thought Freya would like a break from the Cortex so I brought tea."

"And you should have seen her get it down the ladder," the woman in question said, shaking her head. "It was like watching an accident waiting to happen."

"Please," Inara said, reprovingly. "I never spill good jasmine tea." She smiled at looked at Zoe. "Would you like some?"

"No thank, you, but a few moments would be good. We'll be landing at the Eavesdown Docks in about half an hour."

Both Freya and Zoe noticed the strained look cross Inara's face, but neither commented. She hadn't said what the interview was going to be like, but it wasn't likely to be pleasant.

Instead Freya most deliberately looked back at Zoe. "Hank making a nuisance of himself again?"

"He's going to wear himself out." Zoe looked at her. "And some of that's your fault."

"Well, he's in love." Freya shrugged, smiling.

"Not sure why." Not that she really looked that worried. More … serene.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"You know, if you'd really wanted to put him off you could always have said you were sly," Inara suggested.

Zoe's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hey, good idea," Freya agreed enthusiastically. "That you were working on it with Wash, but with two fine examples of female-type womanhood on board …"

They all burst out laughing, then Zoe said, "Actually, knowing Hank, he'd probably just have asked to watch."

"Now you're confusing him with Jayne."

Wiping her eyes, Inara pointed out, "You know, there's nothing wrong with that."

The other women stared at her. "What, watching?" Zoe asked.

Inara hit her lightly. "Liking women," she explained witheringly.

Freya shook her head. "_I_ couldn't. Which leads me to think I'd never have made a Companion. I favour men too much."

"Men?"

"Man. Singular." She rubbed her belly.

"I'd say it's mutual."

Freya smiled. "I should hope so. You know, we outnumber the men on this boat quite dramatically – seven to four."

"Five," Zoe corrected. "There's five of us."

"Bethany's a girl. And Serenity's female. Boats always are."

"Point taken."

Inara put her bowl down. "And you know, proper Companion training starts early: before your tastes are properly formed." She straightened the tunic she wore over her soft trousers and contemplated the future.

"So I'd have had no choice?" Freya said quickly, bringing her back.

"None at all."

"You know, I'm rather glad I went to war instead."

Inara took her empty bowl and placed it on the tray. "What was it really like? War, I mean. I was on Sihnon whilst it all … It always seemed so far away."

Freya's eyebrows raised, and she exchanged a glance with Zoe. "It's not … really … describable. Mostly not knowing what we were doing, where we were going, or why. Just … holding places, waiting for orders. That and hoping you were going to live to see the next morning."

"I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me to ask."

"That's okay. It's just … not easy sometimes. But I don't mind you asking."

"What was the worst part?"

"Seriously?" Freya laughed, to Inara's surprise. "Not being clean. I couldn't bathe for … well, on New Casmir it was about three months. Luckily it was winter: if it had been high summer …"

"High would have been the right word?"

"Absolutely."

"Zoe?"

"Pretty much the same. Although as we were all in the same boat, no-one really noticed."

"It's funny, I'd have thought you'd have said something else."

"What, killing people?" Freya sighed. "Yes, that was bad. Especially at first. But in war, that's what happens. You show me a war without casualties, and I'll show you a mild disagreement. We had a cause, and we stuck to it."

"But why did you fight at all?" Inara had supported Unification; not that any one of them held it against her.

"Seemed like the right thing to do," Freya said.

"Can we change the subject?" Zoe asked, a little uncomfortable. "War's long over."

"Well, we could talk about men," Freya suggested. She looked at the other women. "Or, more specifically, Inara can. I understand you have some very funny stories you've never shared. Funny and sexy."

"Would you? With Jayne on board?"

"Ah, no. But he's improving."

"I think River's having some kind of influence on him," Zoe agreed. "Just not sure what kind."

"Don't," Inara said, shuddering dramatically. "But I do have a few I could …" She smiled. "There was one time …"

-x-

Simon was waiting at the entrance to the cargo bay, looking out into the crowd. It always amazed him when they came to any large port just how much of a diverse group would be passing by, and Persephone's Eavesdown Docks was bigger than most, rivalling several of the Core planets. Different races, different faces passed by, and more than one he'd be hard pressed to say was male or female. Possibly both. He'd heard there was a fad for –

"Are you ready?" Inara asked, coming up behind him.

"Of course." Simon smiled at her. "Where is this interview?"

"At the Guild House. We'll have to catch a public shuttle."

"A private hover would be quicker."

"And more expensive."

Simon couldn't help it. "You're beginning to sound like Mal."

She hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't even joke about things like that," she admonished as they walked out into the dull sunshine.

Mal stepped out of the common area and caught sight of them walking away from Serenity. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't make faces," River said behind him, coming close like a ghost.

"How d'you know what I'm doing, albatross?" he asked, not turning.

"I always know." She sighed. "You're almost as bad as Simon and Kaylee."

"You saying we're loud?"

"Yes."

"Good." Mal smiled slightly.

"She's going to the interview." River moved past him and walked the length of the cargo bay to lean her arm against the EVA suit locker.

"I kinda figured that. Not quite so sure why Simon's tagging along."

"He's going as her advocate."

"Advocate?" Mal repeated.

"It means –"

"I know what it means, darlin'," Mal said, a trifle testily, and it was River's turn to smile. "Just don't see why she'd ask the doc."

"Because he doesn't judge her." She turned to gaze at him, her dark hair blowing slightly in the breeze from the open doors.

"And I do?" She just stared at him until he looked away, more than a little uncomfortable. "Well, maybe I do, a bit, but that's changing."

"There are things she doesn't want you to know."

"And what might they be?"

"I can't say."

"Can't?"

"Won't." She leaned back against the locker, staring into the Firefly's superstructure. "If I did I'd be breaking a confidence."

He crossed the floor to join her. "Ain't you doing that in telling me, little one?" he asked gently.

"Not telling you everything." She flashed him a smile. "I don't tell secrets. I didn't tell everyone about your little … baby."

Mal started. "You knew?"

"Of course."

"And you didn't say."

"Of course not." She laughed. "I keep secrets. Lots of secrets. Everybody's secrets."

"Do you … do you know the sex?" Mal glanced guiltily up towards the crew's quarters. "My baby … Freya's … you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I can't tell you, Freya wouldn't like it."

"Does she know?"

River gazed at him, her dark eyes seeming to swallow him whole. Then she put her head onto one side. "Handsome," she finally said.

Mal's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. "You saying it's … you telling me I'm gonna have a … a son?"

"I didn't say that," River pointed out, then ran away from him towards her bunk. "I never said!" she shouted, her voice reverberating through Serenity.

Mal stood, his mouth open, staring at nothing, his mind picturing a baby boy at Freya's breast …

"Sir?" Zoe called from the catwalk above. "Did I hear River screaming?" Mal looked up, his mouth working to speak, but no words would come out. "Sir?" she repeated.

Mal shook himself. He was Captain, gorramit, and he should be able to control himself better. "Uh, yeah, you did. River was being … River."

"If you say so, sir," Zoe said, shaking her head slightly before heading back to the bridge.

-x-

Inara and Simon stepped inside the cool atrium of the Guild House, the silks hanging from the walls wafting in the breeze. Delicate sounds came from intricate mobiles hung in the high ceiling, and the perfume of mimosa and jasmine tickled their senses. A small fountain played in the centre of the room, and the overall impression was of peace and harmony.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked, feeling Inara's hand tighten on his arm.

"If I said I was shiny would you believe me?"

"No."

She smiled quickly. "Then I won't lie to you." She took a deep breath. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Has to be done."

"It does."

"Miss Serra?" They turned and saw a man in saffron robes standing in a doorway.

"I am," Inara said, holding herself poised.

"This way." He turned and led them through into an antechamber.

Simon had only been in a Guild House on one occasion, when he was in his final year at MedAcad. His friend, Orlando, had set up a card game and conned enough money out of his dorm mates to pay for a session with a Companion, and Simon had been coerced into coming along as a chaperone. Or to bear witness to Orlando's wild night, he'd never been quite clear on that. As it happened, none of the Companions had wanted to take on this youth, who swaggered into the House and acted as if he owned the place. One young woman, probably no older than either of them, had said she'd take Simon on as a client, but he'd blushed and stammered his apologies. The girl had been resigned, but handed him her mark in case he ever changed his mind.

Now here he was, deeper inside a Guild House than he had ever been.

"Please wait here," the man said, bowing low.

Inara elegantly returned the gesture, then turned to Simon. "Are you all right?" she asked, noting the slight pinkness of his face.

"I don't think I'm the man of the world I thought I was," he admitted with a rueful smile.

"You've never been with a Companion?"

"No," he said, dropping his head, and Inara wondered what had happened.

"Well, now's your chance," she said seriously. "Possibly your last."

His head snapped up and he stared at her. "Inara!" He was appalled. "I'm a married man!"

She smiled. "That doesn't mean anything, Simon. Nearly half the men on the Guild books are married."

"That doesn't mean that I –"

She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know. I'm joking."

"It's no joke," Simon said fervently. "If you even suggest that to Kaylee, that I might have considered … even for a moment …"

"I won't," she assured him.

A door opened on the other side of the room, and an elegant but demure woman stood in the opening. "Inara?" she said.

Inara couldn't help it. She almost ran across the room and put her arms around the new arrival. "Sheydra!"

Sheydra smiled, returning the embrace. "It's so good to see you," she said. "You don't know how hard I had to work to get her to let me come."

"Her?" Inara looked at her friend.

"Mistress Trianon."

Inara's face fell. "Oh no."

"It's all right. She's mellowed. A little," Sheydra said quickly. "And you knew this was never going to be easy." She smiled. "But I had to see you."

"I'm so glad you did," Inara said, hugging her friend.

"Mainly it was because I wanted to know what the _go se_ you thought you were doing."

Inara stepped back, surprised at her tone, while even at the same time being faintly amused by her friend's inability to swear properly. "What?"

"I knew it," Sheydra said, shaking her head. "You'd never have said 'what' before. It would always have been 'excuse me'."

"I don't understand." Inara was truly confused.

"Those people on that ship … they've been a bad influence on you, and now making you resign –"

"They didn't make me do anything!" Inara said indignantly.

"Then why are you?" Sheydra seemed to be truly baffled.

"I … there are lots of reasons …" Inara began, but a voice from inside the other room made her stop.

"Sheydra." It was a commanding voice, brooking no more waiting.

"Yes, Mistress," Sheydra called. She looked, for the first time, at Simon, and asked, "Is this your advocate?"

Inara nodded, feeling a slight trembling beginning in her hands, which she clasped tightly in front of her. "This is Simon."

"Welcome," Sheydra said, bowing. "If you would follow me …" She led the way into the inner sanctum.

Inara, taking a deep breath then glancing at Simon, stepped inside.

-x-

"I don't know why that works, it just does." Kaylee shrugged, putting the drawings she'd made of Serenity's inner workings down.

Freya paused a moment in her tickling of Bethany, who was wriggling on her lap, to smile. "I know this was Mal's idea, to keep me occupied as well as making sure you've got some back-up when you get pregnant again … but it's not working."

"_I_ understand," River said, staring at the plans. Her dark hair hung forward over her face. "But it shouldn't work."

"I know," Kaylee agreed. "But I just knew it would."

"But that should make the manifold pressure build to an intolerable degree, then the port pin should go and –"

"I _know_." Kaylee grinned. "I wish I could explain it. But it all fits."

"Unless it's because you've anticipated the maximum demands by building in an alternative …" She stopped, then nodded. "Very clever."

"Serenity talks to me," Kaylee said. "Machines always have. Mostly I know why things work they way they do, but sometimes you just gotta go on faith."

"And I don't have that," River said sadly.

"Well, we can't all be mechanical geniuses," Freya pointed out.

Kaylee sighed happily. "Ain't that the truth." She stood up. "And this mechanical genius needs to get back to fixing the stove before Jayne starts complaining."

"It was his fault," River put in. "He leaned on the door."

"Then maybe I'll get him to fix it." She grinned and headed up the ladder. "See y'all later!"

Freya waited until the hatch had closed. "Do you know why Inara's resigning?" she asked, idly playing with Bethany's hair.

"Why shouldn't it be for the reasons she gave?" River was still studying the plans.

"Because I know there's more."

River looked up, her eyes dark. "Then you don't need me to tell you."

"It isn't like that, River. I don't have my abilities back, whatever you think." She looked frustrated. "These … they're flashes, mostly. Just images of things."

"Like him." River gently touched Freya's stomach.

"Like him." Freya looked down and stroked her belly.

"And Mal."

The older woman looked up. "You think I can read him?"

"No. But I know you're in his mind when you're making love."

Freya smiled. "I always have been." Then she became serious again. "But you're not going to change the subject." She leaned forward. "I know there's more to it. I can tell."

"Then ask Inara." River gathered up the drawings and folded them carefully. "You're trying to teach me about control. Perhaps you should show some yourself."

Freya was shocked. "River …"

"She'll tell us, that's all I meant," the girl said, standing up. "And you shouldn't worry about her and Mal. You know he will only ever be with you now."

"Did you … last night … were you listening in on …" There was guilt in her voice.

"He wanted you to understand, and he can't keep telling you. He thought it might be something for you to hold onto. But it's not the real reason, you know that."

Freya nodded slowly. "I know. He doesn't care how many clients she's taken. That was never the problem."

"And it isn't always sex."

"I know." Freya sighed. "She's my friend, River. But whether it's the hormones or something else, but sometimes I can't help wondering –"

"Don't. He loves you. He married you. He is the father of your child." The psychic shook her head. "There will never be anyone else for him. There can't."

"You're particularly sane today, aren't you?"

"I think I've passed the madness on to you." River grinned and headed for the ladder.

"Wait a minute," Freya called. "What about Bethany?" She looked down at the baby sitting on the bed between her knees.

"Good practice for you." River tapped the bag at the bottom of the bed. "And she needs changing."

-x-

Inara stepped back into the ante-chamber and released a breath she felt like she'd been holding for days. She glanced at the elaborate water clock standing on the table, and was surprised to see that only two hours had passed. It had seemed like an eternity.

Sheydra followed Simon out and closed the door. "Well, that went better than I expected."

"You think?" Inara shook her hands out. She'd been holding them so tight that her fingers had gone numb.

"Is it always like this?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. Hardly anyone ever resigns." Sheydra shrugged. "And it's still not too late, Inara."

"Yes it is." She smiled. "It was too late when I walked in there, they just won't accept that."

"But all those things they said, about the baby, your … the man you were going to leave the Guild once before over …" She shook her head. "How could you even contemplate it?"

"Sheydra," Inara said sincerely, "I hope you never find out."

"I won't," the other woman said. "I know where my loyalty lies."

"And so do I." Inara smiled. "And I have to be getting back to them."

"Will you be at the ball tonight?" Sheydra asked unexpectedly.

"The ball?"

"Everyone will be there. And I know they'd be pleased to see you."

Simon looked at Inara. "Is that … it wouldn't be the same ball …"

Inara couldn't help a little laugh escaping her lips. "It is."

Simon grinned. "And they'd let you back in?"

"She has an open invitation," Sheydra explained. "All Companions do. And no matter what she says, she's still a member of the Guild for a while yet." She looked at her friend. "So? Will you?"

"I don't know," Inara said thoughtfully. "I so used to enjoy myself, but …"

"Well, you don't have to make up your mind yet." Sheydra led the way back into the atrium. "Oh, and someone was asking about you," she added in passing.

"Oh?" Inara couldn't help but be curious. "Who?"

"A man, of course, silly. He wanted to contract with you, but when I told him you were contemplating giving up being Companion, he was most amused."

"Sheydra, I'm not just contemplating. I am giving it up."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Sheydra said, almost in contempt. "Just what do you think you'll do otherwise?" She sighed. "Anyway, I told him you were likely to be at the ball, so he said he might see you there."

"Who was it?"

Sheydra opened the outer door, letting the smell of Persephone back inside. "He didn't say. Just that he'd met you once."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hadn't realised," Inara said, fixing the tremblant in her hair, turning her head to make sure it caught the light. "It's been several years since I went to the ball, not since the fight with Atherton, and this will be the first time I've been able to go as just me." She smiled at Kaylee's reflection.

"Wish I could go again," the young mechanic said wistfully. "I had a good time, 'til the punching."

Inara laughed. "Just as long as it doesn't end up that way, I'll be happy."

"Won't they be surprised?" Kaylee sighed. "At you goin' alone, I mean."

"I can't take you, _mei-mei_," Inara said. "The only reason I'm going at all is because, as Sheydra pointed out, I have a standing invitation."

"The only reason?"

Inara laughed again. "No, not really. It will probably be the last time I'll be able to, so I … I'd like to enjoy it."

"S'pose so," Kaylee said longingly.

"I'll try and bring you back some strawberries," Inara promised, rewarded by a wide grin on the mechanic's face.

"Almost makes up for it," Kaylee said, hugging herself. Then her personal light seemed to fade a little. "Did … did you and Simon have a good time?" she asked.

Inara turned, surprised. "Kaylee, you're not jealous, are you?"

"No, no," Kaylee insisted quickly. "Course not." She sighed. "Only you … you ain't said why you wanted him with you."

"And he hasn't told you?" Inara sat down next to the young woman.

"No."

"Did you ask?"

"Well, no," Kaylee admitted. "I didn't –" She stopped herself.

"You didn't want to know the answer?" Inara supplied.

"Oh, I know it ain't nothing like that," Kaylee said hurriedly. "Not you and Simon. I mean, I had notions of him and Freya once, but that was just … you know, being pregnant and all."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant again now?"

Kaylee shook her head. "No. At least, not as of this morning." She sighed. "It just ain't happening yet."

"Give it time."

"That's what Simon says." Kaylee bit her lip. "So what was he going with you for?"

Inara put her arm around her shoulders. "Kaylee, I can promise you, it was nothing that will ever hurt you. Or anyone else on board. I needed someone with me, and I asked him."

"But why him? Why not the Cap? Or … or Zoe?"

"Because I …" Inara paused, wondering just how much to say, then contented herself with, "Because he's my friend too."

"You ain't gonna say, are you?"

Inara smiled softly. "Not yet. But I will, one day."

"You told him stuff you haven't told us, ain't that the case?"

"Yes," Inara agreed. "Yes, I have. And he's promised he won't tell anyone else, not until I say, so you're not to go nagging him."

"I don't nag!" Kaylee declared adamantly, then grinned suddenly. "Well, maybe a little."

"It won't be long, _mei-mei_," Inara promised, standing up. "Then I'll explain everything."

Kaylee sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of her friend, and watched her finish getting ready, wondering just how she was going to get the information out of Simon.

-x-

"Mal?" Hank leaned over in his chair to look down the corridor. "Got Badger on the vid for you."

Mal stopped on his way into the galley. "Is he apologising?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Just so's I know." Mal strode up the steps and sat down in Hank's vacated seat. He pressed _receive_. "Badger. What can I do for you?"

The little man appeared on the screen. "It's more what I might be able to do for you," he said, glancing to the side as if he was afraid someone might be listening in.

"That's be a first."

"Nah, don't be like that, _Captain_," he grinned. "That were business, with Yvette."

"Yvette?"

"Redhead? Not too tall? Great pair of –"

"Her."

"Yeah." Badger smiled. "Coulda really got together with 'er, if she's given me a chance."

"Badger, I hate to say this, but you're better off without her."

"Maybe. But that's all water under the proverbial, ain't it?" The grin on his face faded. "And don't go thinkin' I'm anythin' but business."

"Badger, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It ain't that I feel sorry for yah, except for Freya getting' herself tied up to yah, and from what I 'ear gettin' herself knocked up too, but I 'eard summit else you might wanna know."

Mal took a deep breath, holding the swearing behind his teeth. "And what was that?"

"Your Companion."

"She ain't _my_ Companion, Badger."

"Whatever. Someone's after 'er."

Mal sat up, glancing quickly at Hank. "Who?"

Badger shrugged. "Don't know. All I heard. Just passin' it on. Oh, and whatever it is is goin' down soon. Like tonight, maybe." He looked embarrassed.

"I …" Mal had to say it. "Thanks, Badger."

"We're even, now. That's all. And tell Freya she 'as my sympathies." Badger looked off screen and sat up a little. "So if you're around in a few days, might 'ave a job for yah."

Mal nodded, understanding someone had come in. "We'll be here."

"Good." Badger reached out and switched off the vid from his end, and the screen went to static.

"Do you think he's on the level?" Hank asked, leaning forward from the co-pilot's chair.

Mal shook his head. "Don't think we can take any chances." He reached up and flicked on the com. "Zoe, get everyone in the dining area. We've got a problem." He looked at Hank. "Take the mule, see if you can head her off."

"On my way, Mal," Hank said, jumping to his feet and running off the bridge.

-x-

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Mal asked as Freya stepped into the galley, dressed in her usual clothes, even if the buttons were straining somewhat over her belly.

"You wanted everyone here," she pointed out.

"I didn't mean …" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Just sit down."

She did as she was told and looked around, asking, "Where's Hank?"

"Looking for Inara."

"She's at the ball," Freya replied then as Mal looked at her she felt a thrill of ice down her spine. "What's going on?" she asked.

Mal quickly went over what Badger had said.

"Do you trust him, sir?" Zoe asked.

"About as far as I can throw him, but for the life of me I can't figure out why he'd lie to me over this. And I didn't go to him – he came to me." Mal shook his head. "I'm just hoping Hank can get to her before –" He stopped as the com unit he'd brought from the bridge buzzed.

"Mal?" came Hank's rather tinny voice.

"Did you get her?"

"She must already be inside. And they won't let me in. Or even confirm she's there."

"_Tah mah duh_." He squeezed the unit. "Any way you can get in without being seen?"

"Not gonna happen, Mal," Hank said regretfully. "Security's locked it up tight."

"Stay put. If you get the chance, even if it's only half a chance, you get in there. _Dong mah_?"

"Got it, Mal." He signed off.

Mal smashed his fist down onto the wooden table top.

"Mal," Freya said softly, and he lifted his face to look at her.

"Can't just leave this, Frey."

"I know. But there might be a way to get someone inside."

He stood up. "How?"

"Well, it isn't going to be you, not from what I heard," Freya said, smiling slightly. "But I might be able find an invitation."

"You ain't going either." Mal shook his head. "So don't even begin to think about asking."

"As if I would."

"Yes."

Her smile grew. "Well, maybe a little."

"So how? And more importantly, who?"

"An old friend …"

-x-

"… so I would be grateful, Dillon."

"No problem, Freya. I'd be honoured to have a friend of yours accompany me, no matter what the reason."

"Thanks. But won't Breed be disappointed?"

The man on the vidscreen laughed. "Breed will just have to get over it. A perfect opportunity to sulk and throw things. Besides, we weren't going anyway. Too many boring people, just like last year. And the year before that. I have to see them all the time, so why should I spend my leisure with them as well? I only buy the tickets to support their charities."

"Still, if you're going now … pass on my apologies, will you?"

"Certainly. And I'll be there as soon as I can. Fifteen minutes all right?"

"Perfect." Freya smiled. "Thanks again, Dillon."

"My pleasure. Entirely." He smiled and the screen turned back to static.

"Seems very friendly," Mal commented, sounding as if he didn't mean it at all.

"Hmmn."

"So you two were close?"

Freya turned in the pilot's seat and looked at Mal, idly stroking her stomach, a habit she seemed to have acquired. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

She tried to hide the smile that swept across her lips. "Mal, Dillon is sly. His partner, Breed, is a man I've know for a long time. In fact, I introduced them."

Simon, standing at the back of the bridge, stirred. "I didn't think Persephone looked kindly on all-male couples."

"Well, they don't. But when you're as rich as Dillon, they tend to turn a blind eye."

"How rich?" Mal asked.

"Obscenely."

"How come I've never heard of him?"

She just smiled at him.

"As much as this is fun," Simon said, "it isn't exactly helping Inara."

"No." Mal stood upright. "So is she ready?"

"I imagine so. I think River's helping."

"Your sister still not able to tell who might be after Inara?"

Simon shrugged. "She can't be sure anyone is." At Mal's look he went on quickly, "But she's still trying."

-x-

A short while later Mal was waiting back in the cargo bay. No-one ever set foot on board his boat without him meeting them, and by extension he didn't intend to let Zoe out of his sight without meeting the man who was going to do it.

A hover cruised up and the door slid open. A tall, thin man with a polished bald pate climbed out, followed by a man in a fancy suit, the one from the vid screen.

"Captain Reynolds, I presume?" he said, striding up the ramp, his hand extended.

They shook, and Mal noted the firm grip as he studied the man in front of him. Older than himself, maybe ten years or so, black hair brushed back from a strong face, he was tall, fairly muscular, and gave the impression of being able to handle himself.

"I am," Mal said.

"I'm Dillon Malfrey. Freya has mentioned you to me."

"Really. I have to say she's neglected to do the same about you." Mal hitched his thumbs in his gunbelt.

"Well, that's probably because there was nothing much to mention." Dillon smiled, albeit briefly. "I'm afraid I have nothing to tell you regarding your Companion, though."

"She's not _my_ Companion," Mal said quickly. "She don't belong to anyone."

"A figure of speech only, Captain." Dillon stepped a little further into Serenity's interior. "But my contacts have been unable to find anything out. Which means any threat is either being kept exceptionally quiet, or is being orchestrated by someone off-world."

"Do you think that's likely?"

"Anything is possible, Captain. Particularly as we're not sure what the threat itself is yet."

"Or even if there really is one," Mal agreed.

"Indeed." Dillon shook his head. "Now, where is the young lady I am supposed to be escorting?"

"She's all ready, Dillon," Freya said from the catwalk. "And if I do say so myself, Mal, you are going to be somewhat surprised."

They both looked up, and Mal in particular felt his jaw drop. As much as he loved Freya, and would never think of his first mate in anything except the best of terms, what Zoe was wearing seemed to hit him right between the eyes.

A dress of such a dark blue it seemed to be almost black, except when she moved, when all around the hem where it swept the floor to a point just below her knees were little points of brilliance that put Mal in mind of nothing less than space, of stars in his sky, out in the black. It fitted her like a second skin, following the contours of her body perfectly, before flowing out from the points of her hips. It had full length sleeves and a high collar at the back, but a plunging neckline at the front, which would have opened to well below her navel if it wasn't laced up to between her breasts. The laces continued up to the neck, but revealed more flesh. Her hair, released into its curls, just seemed to frame everything. She looked … luscious.

"Zoe …" he managed to say, telling his body that this was his friend, that he was a married man, that …

"Do I look okay?" she asked, glancing down at herself, smoothing the fabric over her hips and giving Mal palpitations.

"I … Wash would've loved to see you in that slinky dress," he admitted, telling himself that he was _only_ a man, and had to expect these kinds of things. 'Sides, he wasn't dead yet.

She smiled. "I think he would." She stepped down into the cargo bay.

"Where … I don't seem to recall …"

"It's mine," Freya said quickly, following her friend. "I bought it a while back, just never had the opportunity to wear it."

"You should have," Mal said softly, and she grinned at him, well aware of the thoughts and physical response that had been cruising through his head. Mutterings and intakes of breath pulled Mal's attention for a moment to the doorway down into the common area. There were Jayne, Simon, Kaylee and River, all staring. "Looks like we have an audience."

"Oh, Cap'n," Kaylee complained. "Just wanted to see Zoe in all her finery."

"Well, now you have, it's time she got going." He turned back to Dillon Malfrey. "This is Zoe," he said, unnecessarily.

Dillon bowed low. "And may I say how fortunate I am to be taking such a lovely woman to this ball? You're going to put the rest of the guests to shame."

"Is he always like this?" Zoe asked Freya.

She laughed. "Always." She stepped forward. "Hello, Dillon."

"Freya." He swept her hand to his lips. "You look enchanting. I have to say that I wish it were you going with me, nevertheless."

Freya stroked her hand over her stomach. "Not sure my doctor would approve."

"Or your husband," Mal put in quickly. "And it's Inara you're going to that fancy shindig to find, not to have a good time," he said to Zoe, taking his thumbs from his gunbelt so he could cross his arms, making a statement of it.

"I'm well aware of that, _Captain,_" Zoe said pointedly. "And it's time we left for that very shindig."

"Yes, yes. Time we were going," Dillon said, nodding to Callum who opened the door of the hover.

"We'll be along, outside," Mal said, stepping closer. "If there's any likelihood of something wrong, let us know."

Zoe nodded. "Oh, I will, sir." She followed Dillon out to the hover, about to get in when she realised Hank was standing next to her, having run through the cargo bay. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Don't take any chances. And come back_,"_ he said quietly, reaching forward quickly to place a kiss on her lips.

She smiled at him. "I will," she said softly, touching his face gently before climbing elegantly into the hover and being whisked away.

"We following?" Jayne asked, stepping into the bay.

"That's the notion," Mal agreed. "It ain't far – we'll walk it. Freya, keep on the com. Simon, with us."

"You think there's going to be trouble?" the young man asked, surprised at being included.

"Best to be prepared." He glanced at Freya. "And I don't have a good feeling about this."

She shook her head slightly in agreement with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The ball was already in full swing when they arrived, although more people were stepping from a variety of vehicles, some as modern as Dillon's hover, others more old-fashioned, probably antique, and pulled by horses. Callum stayed with the hover, taking it out of the way to park as Dillon escorted Zoe into the main building. She kept glancing around, trying to see if Inara were in sight, but she couldn't tell.

"You know," Dillon said as they waited to be announced, "I wasn't exaggerating – you outshine all the other women here."

"You ain't seen all the other women," Zoe pointed out, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the company of so many rich people without actually considering robbing them. "And you certainly haven't seen Inara."

They reached the front of the queue and the concierge announced them in a loud, clear voice. "Mr Dillon Malfrey and escort."

"Escort?" Zoe breathed.

"I didn't have time to let them know who would be accompanying me. But right now I wish I had." He smiled and called the boy over with a tray of wine flutes.

"I thought Frey said you were sly," Zoe pointed out, taking one.

Dillon laughed. "As the day is long, my dear. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate beauty when I see it. In fact, perhaps more so, as I don't want anything from you other to stand and admire you. And make the other men in the room jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Look around you, my dear," he said, using his wine flute to cover his mouth. "They're all staring."

Zoe glanced around, and indeed he was right. She seemed to be the centre of attention, and if made her even more uncomfortable. "If ain't me," she said quietly. "Must be the dress. And I'm not sure the Captain would approve of people looking." Nor Hank, she added silently, although he might just also have a slight edge of pride to that disapproval.

"What your Captain thinks isn't exactly relevant, is it?" Dillon said, smiling. "He's not here. So just enjoy yourself."

"I'm not here to do that," Zoe pointed out.

"Then enjoy yourself – _as well_." He raised the flute. "And here is to your very good health."

They toasted each other, and Zoe let the wine slip down her throat. It tasted of honey, and she determined not to drink any more. It would be too easy just to drink way too much. "We still don't know if Inara's around or not," she said, getting back to business. "And that _is_ why we're here."

"Then let me check." Dillon made his way back through the throng to the desk.

-x-

Freya was sitting on the bridge, one foot resting on the edge of the console, staring out at the other ships around them, some dwarfing the Firefly. She'd unbuttoned her shirt at the waist, and one hand was inside, just being friendly with her baby.

"You okay?" Kaylee asked, coming up behind.

Freya didn't answer for a moment, but she was pleased to hear Kaylee's voice. Sitting on her own, wondering at Mal's immediate response to a potential threat to Inara, was doing her insecurities no good at all. No matter that he'd have done it for any of the crew – had, on more than one occasion – it still made her feel jealous, then equally guilty at doubting him, and her friend. Eventually she said, "Not sure."

"You're feeling as antsy as the Cap?" The young mechanic sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Could be," Freya agreed.

"Are we gonna have one of those conversations where I get one or two word answers?" Kaylee asked, raising her eyebrows. "Only I sometimes have them with Simon, and, believe me, I'd rather go talk to Bethany."

"Might do." Freya smiled a little and turned enough to look at her. "I'm just worried."

"About Inara."

She fudged a little. "About her getting snatched."

"Ain't gonna happen," Kaylee said firmly.

"You know that for a fact, do you?"

"Surely do." Kaylee grinned. "Freya, Inara may not look like she's got street smarts, but she knows what she's doing."

"Really."

After a pause Kaylee said, "Okay, maybe there's been once or twice she's gotten herself into trouble, but that's all."

"Bit different here," Freya pointed out. "This isn't any of her doing."

"P'raps," Kaylee conceded. "But the Cap's there. He'll stop anything happening to her."

"Of course he will," Freya said softly. "Always does."

"Ah." Kaylee sat back in the chair.

"Ah what?"

"River said you were feeling hormonal."

"I'm not!"

"Course not. Not feeling like Mal's gonna rush into her arms now, not feeling that he was only with you until she wasn't a Companion no more, not feeling like –"

"All right!" Freya almost shouted, then took a deep breath, jealousy flaring again. "There's no need to –"

Kaylee picked at a small hole in her coveralls and spoke quietly. "I know what it's like. When I was carrying Bethany, first of all, I thought you and Simon were …" She smiled. "But I think you remember that."

"It seems to me I remember you asking me to tell Mal that you were pregnant."

"And I was grateful. Anyway, I knew you are him were just friends. Growing up in the same circles 'n' all, it ain't a wonder you have things you can talk about that I don't."

"Kaylee –"

"No, just let me finish." She sighed. "I know I don't have the learning he has. Mr Top Three Percent." There was something in her voice, a touch of sarcasm that made Freya hide a smile. "But I know stuff he doesn't and never will. And I talk to Hank, the Cap … Jayne, even, and he knows he has nothing to worry about. So _I_ know he can talk to you." There was a slight pause. "To Inara." She stopped, looking down at the hole that she'd made bigger.

"He's her friend," Freya said gently.

"Yeah, but she ain't in love with him!" Kaylee said crossly, looking up, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Freya, I'm sorry …"

Freya forced herself to breathe slowly, not letting Kaylee's words open it all up again. It wasn't working. "It's okay, Kaylee. I know she loves Mal, and … well, maybe I do get hormonal once in a while, but I know he loves me. I do," she insisted.

"It just doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Kaylee said perceptively. "Even with that little one?" She nodded towards Freya's stomach.

"Not really." She sighed and took her hand out from her shirt, doing up the buttons.

"You don't have to." Kaylee laughed. "I mean on my account."

"It's not," Freya admitted. "It's just that I haven't been properly dressed for a while, and I've got used to communing with him. Or her," she added hurriedly.

"So it's a boy?" Kaylee asked excitedly.

"I didn't say that."

"Cap'n's gonna have a son?" Kaylee sat forward on the edge of her seat. "Really?"

"Don't tell him," Freya implored. "I'm not supposed to know either."

"But he'll be so … oh, Freya!" Kaylee hugged herself with delight.

"Please, Kaylee. Don't tell anyone else."

"Why?" The young mechanic was honestly at a loss. "Everyone's gonna be so happy!"

"Kaylee, promise me." Freya's voice and face were stern.

"Oh, all right," Kaylee said with a touch of bad grace. "I won't tell anyone." Then she grinned. "I like knowing things other people don't. Makes me know how River feels all the time."

-x-

Zoe scanned the crowd, still not seeing Inara, but admiring the variety of costumes the women were wearing, as well as some of the more dandy men. There seemed to be a fashion for lots of lace, and dramatic flowers in piled high hair. Absolutely nothing like she was wearing. Still, they looked like wedding cakes and she was beginning to feel better about herself. She had to smile as she recognised a couple of the men. She and Mal had had dealings with them, although they'd never admit it, of course – not since they all wished to keep their fine reputations. She had the most powerful urge to go up to them and talk in a loud voice about their dishonest activities, but she managed to keep it under control. Not that they'd recognise her … not in this outfit.

Dillon materialised by her side. "Well, she's here. So it's just a case of finding her in the assembled high and mighty of Persephone."

"She's pretty difficult to miss."

"At least she wasn't abducted on the way here." He patted her arm, smiling benevolently. "She's safe."

"I don't know, Mr Malfrey. I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Well, there's little we can do at the moment apart from look for her, and we can't be too overt about that. We don't want to create a fuss and be thrown out." When Zoe looked at him askance, he laughed. "Why don't we take the opportunity to enjoy ourselves a little? I'd like to introduce you to a few people. Make them jealous. And please call me Dillon. Mr Malfrey makes me feel like an old man. And I haven't wanted one of those in a long time."

Zoe couldn't help it – she laughed. "I think Freya was right. You are incorrigible," she stated.

"That I am. And one to take advantage of any opportunity that arises." He nodded over her shoulder. "Him, for instance." Zoe turned to look, seeing an older man with a small beard, a red sash cross brace over an expanding waistline. "An old friend of mine. Come. I'll introduce you."

-x-

"How long is this gonna take?" Jayne complained, leaning on the wall.

"As long as it takes," Mal said, watching the entrance. "You got something you consider better you want to do?"

"No," Jayne admitted. "I just feel antsy."

"Well, I suspect we all feel pretty much that way." Mal glared at the big man. "Why don't you take a walk around the block, see if you can find anything suspicious?"

"What kind of suspicious?"

"Well, you won't know until you find it." He added quickly, "And don't get sidetracked."

Jayne muttered to himself and ambled off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon asked. "He's just as likely to indulge in petty theft from any unattended vehicles."

"Keeps him quiet." Mal settled his gunbelt easier, his thumbs tucked under the leather. "As long as he don't get pinched I don't have any problem with a little larceny."

"You're really worried about Inara, aren't you?" Hank asked, standing behind Mal and rubbing his hands as if he was cold, when he was actually worrying about Zoe.

"I guess I really am." Mal glanced over his shoulder and looked at the pair of them. "Maybe I am over-reacting somewhat: I suppose there's a first time for everything. But there's something about this that has my hackles risen, and this _fahng-tzong fung-kwung duh jen_ makes me feel all kinds of nervous."

"Badger could be wrong," Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, he could. But I ain't planning on staking Inara's life on it."

-x-

"Serenity?" Sir Warrick Harrow pursed his lips slightly. "That would be Captain Malcolm Reynolds' ship?"

Zoe nodded. "We did some work for you, a couple of years ago. Transporting some … goods," she added circumspectly.

Harrow smiled, admiring her tact. "That was after his little contretemps."

"Never did see that, myself, only the after effects."

"Is there something here I don't know about?" Dillon asked, looking from one to the other.

"Cadrie Pond," Harrow said.

"Ah. That." Dillon nodded, knowingly.

Harrow turned back to Zoe, who seemed surprised at the apparent common knowledge. "I have to say, your Captain performed better than I expected. You know, I'm almost surprised every time I hear he's still alive," he went on. "I would have thought by now someone would have been goaded into doing something about him."

"Oh, don't think they haven't tried."

"And didn't I hear somewhere that he'd got married fairly recently?"

"Does _everyone_ know our business?" Zoe asked in amazement.

"I've kept something of any eye on him," Harrow admitted. "In case I could put some more perfectly legitimate work his way. I was somewhat impressed by his previous effort."

"He _is_ married," Dillon confirmed. "To a friend of mine. Freya Nordstrom."

"Her name sounds familiar," Harrow said thoughtfully.

"Freya Reynolds now," Zoe corrected.

"And from what I could see he's going to be a father," Dillon went on.

"You mean there's going to be two of them?" Harrow looked appalled.

"I'm afraid so."

"Maybe it's time to move back to the Core, then," Harrow joked.

Zoe smiled, then stiffened as she saw a familiar form pass by on the other side of the room, her dark red dress standing out amongst the _foofaraw_. She looked at the two men. "There's Inara. I have to speak to her."

"Of course, of course." Harrow watched Zoe threading her way through the crowd, his brow pensive. "Dillon, is that the woman you were enquiring about?"

"Inara Serra?" Dillon looked surprised. "It is. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She was involved in that duel we were just talking about. I did wonder at the time of your enquiry. And I'm just wondering about someone else, too."

Zoe came up behind Inara as she greeted another woman, touching her on the arm. Inara turned, expecting to see an acquaintance, but never Serenity's first mate. Despite the years of training, her eyes widened in shock. "Zoe?"

"Inara, where the _diyu _have you been?" Zoe asked quietly, urgently.

"In one of the private rooms." At Zoe's appalled look she added quickly, "Not like that. Talking. To an old friend." She touched the other woman's arm. "You know, maybe Medori was right. I may not be a Companion anymore, but there are other things I can do with my training. Counselling, perhaps."

As interesting as that sounded, Zoe didn't have the time for idle chatter. "Inara –"

"And why are you here in that rather amazing dress? Where did you get it?"

"It's Freya's. But it's _your_ safety I'm worried about, and that won't wait."

"My safety? What are you talking about?" Inara stared at her friend.

Zoe went over the bare bones, since that was all she had. "You need to come with me now."

Inara shook her head. "Zoe, are you sure about this? I mean, this is Badger, after all."

"I know he ain't reliable. But Mal's worried and if he thinks someone's after you, then you'd better be looking over your shoulder."

"But here?" Inara surveyed the room. "Amongst all the best of Persephone?"

"Best?" Zoe laughed in spite of herself. "'Nara, some of these are worse crooks than Mal."

"Worse as in not very good, or particularly nasty?"

"Oh, nasty, definitely." She stepped close. "Mal's waiting outside. Dillon will escort us back to Serenity, and then we'll get gone from here."

"Zoe, are you sure? These people are my friends … nothing can happen here."

Zoe sighed. Inara could be as stubborn as Mal when the mood took her, and it evidently had. "Just let's get home and we can discuss this there."

"And who's Dillon?" Inara asked, still not believing there could be any threat to her.

"Dillon Malfrey. He's my escort."

"Oh, I've heard of him. I didn't know you knew such influential people."

"I don't. He's Freya's, like the dress."

Inara studied her friend, noting the seriousness in her dark eyes, the concern under her normally implacable exterior. For Zoe to have come here, like this, there must be something … "Then let me get my coat. Wait for me."

Zoe nodded, the tension leaving her just a little. "Okay. Just hurry, _dong mah_?"

"I'll only be a minute." She hurried off through the crowd.

"Zoe. Is she all right?" Dillon asked, materialising next to her. "Won't she go back to your ship?"

"She's getting her coat."

Dillon glanced around at the assembled throng. "You think your captain can protect her there?"

"Easier than here."

"I know I've said this before, but are you sure she's in danger? I find it difficult to believe that I wouldn't be able to find out something, not with all the people I know."

"And you know everyone, do you?" Zoe asked, a note of anger in her voice.

"Most people worth knowing," Dillon replied, not taking offence. "After all, I know you." He smiled. "I'm going to get another drink. Something more … manly than that wine. Would you like one?"

"No, thanks. And Inara won't be long."

"I'll be quick."

-x-

Simon was taking a turn watching the entrance, while Mal perched on an upturned barrel, leaning back on the wall, his eyes closed. "Do you think something's happened?" he asked, his eyes glued to the doorway.

"Zoe'd have sent up a flag if it had." He shifted his weight slightly. "I imagine she's found Inara okay, but she's having fun persuading her she needs to leave."

"She could have made her."

"How?" Mal smiled. "Would you have her drag Inara out kicking and screaming?" He laughed. "Now that I would like to see."

"Me too," Jayne agreed, kicking his boots in the dirt, even more bored since he got back. "I'da paid. Beats just hanging around."

There was a pause, then Simon spoke again. "Mal, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." His lips twitched. "Not sure I'm likely to answer it, but you can try if you have the notion."

"Freya's jealous."

Mal stiffened, but stifled his physical response. "That ain't a question."

"Let's not play semantics." Simon turned to look at the captain. "I was just wondering how you can justify chasing after Inara, on Badger's say so, knowing how Freya feels."

Hank looked from one to the other, tension in the air.

"How Freya feels ain't exactly anything to do with you, doctor," Mal replied.

"She's my friend."

"And she's my wife." Mal opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Kaylee thought –"

"Kaylee?" Mal sat forward. "Kaylee thought? Simon, if you've got something you want to say, you come out and say it, not put it into someone else's mouth."

"I'm just …" Simon lifted his head, putting on his professional expression. "Freya's pregnant. Any stress at the moment isn't good for her. And to see you hurrying to Inara's rescue, particularly after she's announced she isn't going to be a Companion any more …"

"I know Freya's pregnant, Simon," Mal said quietly. "And I know how Freya feels. But Inara's my friend. _Our_ friend." He pointed towards the ballroom. "You want me to ignore this and just wait and see? What if something happens in there? You want me to have to tell Freya that her friend is dead because I did nothing?"

"I know you can't do nothing, Mal," Simon said soothingly. "But Freya –"

Mal took a deep breath and interrupted. "You're her doctor. You're gonna make sure she's okay physically. I'm her husband – let me deal with the rest."

They stared at each other until Simon broke eye contact first, turning his back on Mal.

Jayne moved his hand away from his gun and went back to being bored.

"What was it like in there?" Hank asked after a while, anxious to dispel the tension. "Before the fight, I mean." He'd been informed of Mal's previous experiences by a talkative Kaylee.

Mal glanced at him quickly before closing his eyes again. "Lots of rich folks dancing, all pretending to be what they ain't. Not my kind of party. Give me a good, smelly, dishonest bar any day."

Jayne grunted in agreement.

-x-

This was taking too long. Inara had only gone to get her coat, it shouldn't have taken this long at all, and now Zoe was starting to have the feeling she used to get when a sniper was lining his sights up on her. Then a flash of dark red topped with high hair and something sparkling disappearing around the corner had her pressing through the crowd, following her friend. She rounded a column, and there was a gasp.

Dillon Malfrey, a glass of excellent whisky in his hand, came back to where he'd left Zoe to find no sign of her. Looking around, he stopped a steward. "Have you seen my companion?" he asked. "She's wearing –"

"Midnight blue, yes, Mr Malfrey, she's difficult to miss. I believe I saw her going in that direction." He pointed towards the rear of the ballroom.

"Thank you."

Dillon moved through the crowd, exchanging pleasantries somewhat absently with a number of his friends, all the while wondering why Zoe would have gone this way, except to follow Inara, and what she was doing –

He grunted and dropped his glass, ignoring the fact that it shattered into a thousand fragments. He knelt by the still form in the dark corner, recognising with a sinking heart the hem of the dress. "Zoe?" he said quietly, reaching for her, putting his hand on her chest, then pulling it back when he felt something warm and sticky. He lifted his hand into the light – it was red.

Pressing his wrist com he said, "Callum! Bring the hover to the back. And get Captain Reynolds."

As Callum said, "Yes, sir," Dillon noticed something on the ground amid the fragments of broken glass. He picked it up. A hair ornament, that trembled in the light.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir?" A young steward in smart livery approached the entrance to the alleyway, looking a little uncertain. "Are you Captain Reynolds?" he asked Hank.

"No, I am." Mal sat forward into the light.

"Sir, Mr Malfrey requests you meet him at the rear entrance. Immediately, sir."

"Why? What's happened?" Mal stood up, and Jayne came out of the darkness, his hand on his gun.

"I don't know, sir. That was the message I was to give you." The young man gave Jayne a last look, and hurried away.

"Come on," Mal said, heading out of the alley.

They skirted the ballroom, weaving amongst the vehicles waiting for those inside, and as they reached the rear of the building they saw Dillon's hover set on the ground, doors open, unattended.

Jayne drew his gun.

They broke into a run as they saw Callum come out, something – or someone – in his arms, Dillon close behind.

"What the hell –" Mal said, pulling up, then, "_Wuh de tyen, ah_."

"Zoe!" Hank cried, pushing past him and taking hold of her hand, gripping tightly.

"I think she's been stabbed, but I don't believe it's as bad as I feared," Dillon explained quickly. "But she needs to be seen by a doctor."

"Got one right here," Mal said, even as Simon moved to Zoe's side. "Hank, move."

His pilot glared at him but let go, stepping back only enough so that Simon could check Zoe's vitals.

"Inside the hover," he ordered, moving with Callum as he laid Zoe on one of the long seats, Hank scrambling in after them.

"The hospital isn't too far –" Dillon began, but Mal interrupted.

"No. Serenity."

"Yes. Of course. By the way, your Companion seems to be missing," Dillon said, aware this man was controlling pent-up rage.

"Missing?" Mal looked up at him sharply.

"I think Zoe probably followed, and got stabbed in the process. By whoever's taken Inara, I imagine."

Mal's face tightened and he turned to Jayne. "Look for her. Go inside and search, and I don't care if they make a fuss. Just do it. Then bring the mule back to Serenity."

"Gone, Mal." Jayne hurried through the ballroom's backdoor, his hand awfully close to his gun.

In the hover Callum slid into the driver's seat while Dillon and Mal climbed into the back. Simon knelt next to Zoe, opening the laces between her breasts so he could see the stab wound. He felt the craft take off but didn't look up. "I don't think it's too bad," he said, quietly. "It's bleeding a lot, but I don't think it hit anything vital."

"Is your doctor good?" Dillon asked Mal, pulling the first aid kit from under the seat and passing it across.

"Very," Mal replied absently. As he did so it occurred to him, quite inconsequentially, that although the front of the dress was stained with blood, the colour of the fabric merely made it appear darker.

Zoe's eyelids fluttered and she moaned slightly.

"Honey?" Hank said, moving forward to lean over Simon's shoulder.

"Hank, please, let me work," Simon said sharply, but he didn't move.

"Captain?" Zoe murmured.

"Here, Zoe," Mal said, leaning over so she could see him. "Just lie still," he added. "We're heading home."

"Sorry, sir," she ground out. "I didn't see … who took Inara. Didn't look … after her." Her eyes closed again.

"Simon?" Hank asked, his heart beating so loudly in his chest he could hardly think.

Simon's face was a careful blank as carried on working. "We'd best hurry," he said quietly. "The bleeding … I need my equipment."

"Callum," Dillon ordered.

"Yes sir."

At Serenity Kaylee was waiting, and as they pulled up and the door opened she yelped and punched the comlink. "Freya!"

River ran out of the common area, the stretcher in her arms. "Here," she said as the hover door opened.

"Good girl," Mal said, smiling just a little as he took it from her.

Between them he and Simon got Zoe onto it and lifted her carefully out of the craft. Callum hurried round, taking one end from Simon who ran into the infirmary. "Bring her through," he called unnecessarily.

Freya hurried onto the catwalk, her face tightening as she saw her friend being carried through the cargo bay, Kaylee close behind. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

Mal looked up at her. "Don't know," he admitted. "Looks like someone's taken Inara." His eyes were dark, filled with anger. "Zoe … got in the way."

She hurried down the stair, joining him. "Does Simon need help?"

"Kaylee's with him, and River. And Hank ain't moving from her side. I don't think the doc wants us cluttering up the place as well." He sounded almost normal, but she knew him much better than that.

"Then I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Yeah." He turned to Dillon, standing somewhat helplessly in the middle of the bay. "Do you wanna explain to me how come my first mate is lying in the infirmary, leakin' blood everywhere?" he asked, making it perfectly clear it wasn't a suggestion.

"I don't know what happened, Captain," Dillon said, shaking his head. "All I know is Zoe found your friend, and she went to get her coat. I …" He looked ashamed. "I went to get a drink, and when I came back I couldn't see either of them. I found Zoe at the back of the ballroom." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Freya said, putting a hand on her friend's arm. "I doubt there was anything you could have done, except maybe get yourself hurt too."

"Freya, Simon needs you," River called from the doorway, and she hurried through towards the infirmary.

"I _am_ sorry," Dillon said as they followed into the common area. "I should have looked after her better for you."

"Yeah, well, Zoe's never really thought about things like that," Mal conceded, glancing into the infirmary, seeing Freya helping Simon at work in his first mate's insides.

"She was very concerned about Inara."

"They're friends."

"Yes." Dillon looked at Mal curiously. "I get the feeling there's something else going on here. You and Inara perhaps."

Mal bridled. "That's not a conversation I intend having with you. It ain't any of your concern."

"No. Perhaps not. But Freya is my friend. And I want to see her happy."

"And Zoe's my friend. I want to see her live."

-x-

Mal watched through the window as Simon worked, Freya and River assisting where they could, using instruments he had no idea the name of, while Dillon relaxed as best he could in one of the easier chairs, calling on a lifetime of remaining calm in the face of other people's adversity. Hank had been thrown out of the infirmary, but was standing with his face pressed against the door. Kaylee stood next to Mal, her arms wrapped around herself.

"She's gonna be okay?" Kaylee whispered, and Mal put his arm around her shoulders.

"Simon's a good doc, _mei-mei_. You should know that."

"I do," she said. "And Zoe's strong." She looked up into his face. "But what about Inara?"

Mal tightened his grip a little, not seeing his mechanic wince. "Jayne'll find her," he assured her. "Let's get Zoe mended first."

Suddenly Hank moved from the door, stepping back as it slid open.

"Doc?" Mal asked, getting in first.

Simon smiled. "It's okay, Mal. It looked a lot worse than it was. I've stopped the bleeding, and stitched the wound up. She'll be sore for a while, but there's no lasting damage."

"Shiny." Mal felt himself relax, then had to smile as Hank threw his arms around the medic.

"I owe you one," the pilot said. "More'n one. Lots." He let go and hurried into the infirmary, pulling the stool up so he could sit and watch the woman who'd finally let him in.

Freya dragged the bloody gloves from her hands and dropped them into the bin, her eyes on Hank, a smile lifting her lips.

"He's in love," River murmured. "Everyone on board is in love."

She sounded so sad that Freya hugged her. "Jayne isn't in love either," she pointed out.

River glared at her and stalked out. "I'll be with Bethany if anyone wants me," she said over her shoulder.

Freya left the infirmary and joined Mal and Kaylee. "Did I just say something I shouldn't?"

The others were saved from answering by another voice.

"Mal?" Jayne stood at the doorway to the cargo bay. "Zoe okay?"

Mal nodded. "Doc says she's gonna be fine." He stepped closer. "Anything? Did you find Inara?"

"Nope, no sign. And I looked good." The big man was apologetic.

"_Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh num doh gai si_," Mal swore, letting some of his anger vent.

"But there's someone here who wants to see you," Jayne went on.

"Ransom?" Mal headed towards the cargo bay, the other following.

"No."

Mal glanced back at him, his brows drawn down, but he didn't stop, just carried on through into the bay.

"Captain Reynolds." The man with the red sash nodded to Mal.

"Sir Warwick Harrow." Mal was more than a little taken aback to see the older man here, standing in his ship. They'd done business once before, when Mal transported a herd of cattle from Persephone to Jangyin, but hadn't spoken since. He stepped into the bay.

"So this is Serenity. I often wondered what she looked like, after our business before." Harrow looked around the cargo bay appreciatively. "You do wonders keeping her in the sky, Captain." He nodded to Dillon, who stood behind Mal.

"Thanks, I think, but I've a notion your visit wasn't just to give me skewed compliments on my boat."

"No. How is Zoe?" At Mal's look, he added quickly, "Dillon introduced us at the ball. She seems an amazing woman."

"That she is. And she'll be fine. How did you –"

"I told him about your Companion," Dillon put in.

"And your man made something of a nuisance of himself when he searched the ballroom. He told me about Zoe."

Mal glanced at Jayne, standing back, who said, "They weren't too happy about it. But I weren't in the mood to be polite. But no sign of 'Nara, like I said."

"I think everyone was more concerned that it was so easy for people like him to bring guns into a place with sophisticated weapon scans," Harrow explained. "Just by coming through the kitchens."

"There's always a back door," Mal muttered. He studied Harrow. "Not that I'm not happy to see you here and all, but … why _are_ you here?"

"I thought I might be able to help." Harrow adjusted his sash.

"Help? I don't see how that's possible, unless you can conjure the man who took –"

"Perhaps I can. And you know the man I have in mind yourself, Captain."

"I do?" Mal looked surprised.

"Atherton Wing."

This time Mal couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "Wing?" He remembered that dandy very well, who had, as far as he was concerned, insulted Inara and when Mal had taken exception to it – punching Wing in front of the whole ballroom – he had been forced into a swordfight that he very – _very_ – nearly lost. He had sustained several wounds before getting the better of Wing, albeit with his fist rather than steel.

"Does he have the ability to orchestrate this?" Dillon asked. "I've met the man, of course. Has a scar on his left cheek."

"Courtesy of our Captain, here," Harrow said. "And I believe he does." He turned back to Mal. "He dropped out of sight for a long time, after you humiliated him."

"I didn't kill him. Showed him mercy. What kind of humiliation is that?" Mal said.

"You stabbed him. Twice."

"Well, that was funny."

"Captain, face is very important to people like him, and it took very little time for the results of that fight to be well circulated." He smiled. "I saw to that."

"You think he –" Mal began.

"I heard, just a few weeks ago, that he's back on Persephone. In his residence here."

"So he may have Inara." Mal squared his shoulders, his face set. Pulling his gun from its holster, he checked the cartridge, flicking the safety off and back on, before sliding it back into the leather.

"I'm only saying he's here," Harrow put in quickly. "I would advise caution. He's still a powerful man, still wealthy, and he harbours a great deal of resentment towards you. And his family …" He stopped, biting off what he was about to say. "If he's _not_ involved, then it won't be wise to get on the wrong side of him."

"Is that possible?"

"Oh, I think it is," Harrow said fervently.

"But why Inara?" Mal asked. "It was me beat him. Why go after her?"

"Because, in his perverted way, he may blame the Companion. That she planned his humiliation." Harrow shook his head. "_If_ he took her."

"Where does he live?" Jayne asked, stepping forward.

"You can't go in there all guns blazing," Harrow warned.

"Try me," the big man said.

"No," Dillon said quickly. "Warrick's right. If he has got Inara, just barging in there could be fatal. He'd kill her as soon as think. And he's tight with the Alliance. If he even suspects you're coming – and if he has your friend he'll know – he's sure to have Federal officers waiting."

"Then what exactly do you suggest we do?" Mal asked, realising these men spoke the truth. "He couldn't go in shooting, no matter how much he wanted to."

"Let us check," Dillon offered. "If we really suspect Wing, then it will be easier for us to find out if he's involved."

"And if we can't, well, you still have the option for violence," Harrow added ironically.

Mal stood for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought, then said, "Okay. But only a little while. If he has got Inara, we don't know what he's doing to her, not after he threatened to ugly her up."

"A few hours only, Captain," Harrow said. "If we can't find out by then, I'm sure we can get you some more manpower." Mal nodded and Harrow turned to Dillon. "Can I beg a lift from you?"

"Of course." Dillon strode out of the cargo bay, Harrow at his side.

"You think this is a good plan, Cap?" Jayne asked.

"No," Mal said. "But it's the only one we got at the moment." He looked across at Freya. "Find out where Wing lives. Shouldn't be hard to get the address."

Freya crossed the bay to him. "Mal, they're not wrong."

He looked into her face. "So you want me to wait too?"

"Oh, I know that isn't going to happen." She knew him too well for that. "I'm just … Mal, that was a long time ago. Why would he still be holding a grudge?"

"You got a better idea who's snatched her?" he asked. "Frey, I know you ain't …" He closed his eyes briefly and changed tack. "Just find it, will you? I want to see this place." He turned and strode back towards the infirmary. "Someone's gonna pay for taking Inara, and for Zoe."

"He's sure got something under his bonnet," Jayne said.

"He's worried."

"Didn't use to be like that," Jayne pointed out. "Time was he didn't get all uppity about things like this."

"You think?" Freya gave him an odd look and started up the stairs towards the bridge.

-x-

Simon was checking on Zoe when Mal stepped up behind him. "Doc, I gotta ask. Does this … Inara being snatched … does it have anything to do with what she told you?"

The young man looked up in surprise. "What … how did you …"

"Whatever anyone else on this boat might think, I ain't stupid. I know she confided in you, something she hasn't told the rest of us." He looked down at his first mate. "But now, with Zoe … I need you to tell me."

"Mal, I can't. I can't break a confidence –"

"No, not …" Mal took a breath. "Just if, in your opinion, her reasons for leaving the Guild are in any way connected with what's happening."

Simon was shocked. Not that Mal would ask, but that he was willing to take his word on it. "Honestly, Mal, I don't see how it can. What she told me … well, it … no."

Mal nodded slowly. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Shiny."

Hank stepped into the infirmary, his arms full of clothes.

"Oh, hey, sorry," he said, stumbling to a halt. "Didn't know you two were talking."

"We're done," Mal said, stepping back. "What've you got there?"

"I … I just went and got some of Zoe's stuff. For when she wakes up."

"You went into her bunk? Without permission?" Mal shook his head, and put a hand on his pilot's shoulder. "Would you prefer your remains to be buried or cremated?" he asked.

"Mal," Freya called from outside in the common area. "I've got the address."

Mal hurried out. "So where is it?"

"Not far. It's an estate outside of the city. It should take us about half an hour on the mule. Jayne's warming it up now."

"Take us …" It dawned on him that she had her boots on and was wearing her gun. "No," he said firmly, waving his hand. "No. You are not coming."

"Mal, you need me out there with you."

He stalked past her towards the bay. She wasn't even a step behind. "Ain't gonna happen."

Simon, curious as to how Mal was going to deal with this, followed, first having picked up a hypo from the counter.

"Zoe's laid up, Hank is worse than useless at the moment with worrying about her, Simon has to stay here, Kaylee … do you want me to go on?" she asked, stepping round him so she could look him in the eye.

"No, not particularly," Mal said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But you're not coming."

"Mal –"

"I'm going," River said from the catwalk, calmly walking down into the bay in her bare feet. She had Betty, one of Jayne's sidearms, strapped to her hip.

"Jayne, did you give River a gun?" Mal called, not taking his eyes off his wife's face.

"Nope," the big man admitted, not even looking up from where he was checking the hover mule. "Don't mean to say she can't get into my room, though. Even when I lock it."

"River …" Simon stepped forward.

"The Captain needs me," she said to her brother.

Mal smiled, a little tightly, at Freya. "See? No need to worry."

"Gorramit, Mal," she began, "you honestly think she can –"

"Frey, you're pregnant!" He wanted to shake her.

"So?"

"I ain't putting you out there. Not happening."

"You think you can stop me?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded very slightly at Simon, who stepped forward and pressed the hypo against Freya's neck.

"Oh, you bastard …" she muttered as her eyes closed and she slumped forward, Mal catching her.

"Not gonna hurt my … the baby, is it?" he asked as he swung her up into his arms.

"She'll be fine. She'll just wake up in a couple of hours hating your guts," Simon said chattily.

"That I can live with. The way she'd be if she lost this child … I can't." He started to carry her towards the infirmary. "River! Get on that mule!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir, Captain!"


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a damn fortress," Jayne remarked, leaning against a tree.

"It is that." Mal gazed at the house in the dawn light, half hidden behind tall trees. "Lots of cover, though."

"Which kinda suggests there's things around we don't want to meet."

"Could very well be," Mal agreed.

The green light shimmered round the forcefield perimeter once again, as an errant moth was detected.

"Likely be pressure pads, at the very least. Maybe gas. Even explosive charges," Jayne went on.

"Hmn."

"If you'd like, I could get to the house via the trees," River offered, breathing deeply of the fresh air.

"No, don't think that would be appropriate," Mal said quickly. "You'd be on your own, and … no. But thanks for offering."

Jayne glared at her and went on, "If he has got 'Nara in there, be about a full assault to get us anywhere near the house. Or landing Serenity on the front lawn."

"Thinking pretty much the same thing myself." Mal stood straight. "In a way I'm hoping he hasn't. Be easier to get her back in one piece if it's someone a little less paranoid."

"Regretting challenging him to a duel now?" River asked.

Mal shot her a look. She was getting to be all too like Freya now they were spending so much time together. "I seem to recall it not so much being a challenge, as a … misunderstanding."

"Never heard it called that before," Jayne added, chuckling deeply.

"Anyways," Mal said firmly, "we're gonna have to hope Harrow can find out something."

"He did promise men."

"Yeah, but they're not likely to want to do something quite as illegal as this, are they?"

"Let me try something," Jayne said. "Got an idea."

Mal looked at the big man sceptically. "Should you be doing that?" he asked. "Thinking?"

"Hey, I wanna get Inara back much as you do. Just give me ten."

Mal nodded. "No more, though. You get pinched, we can't come in after you."

"Wasn't gonna let that happen." Jayne grinned and melted away into the shadows.

"Is that a good idea?" River asked.

"We'll see. Oh, and River?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Follow him."

She smiled and melted into the darkness, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

-x-

Jayne strolled up to the back gate, nonchalantly cleaning his fingernails with his knife. He looked through into the estate grounds as the back door opened and he watched a young woman, dressed in serving black, appear in the doorway to breathe deep of the early morning air. She started when she saw Jayne observing her.

"You go away," she called. "'Fore I call the locals."

"Now why'd you want to do a thing like that?" Jayne asked, giving her his best grin, sliding the knife back into its sheath at his waist. "Wasn't planning on hurting anyone, least of all a pretty thing like you."

The young woman paused. Whoever he was, he surely had the gift of the gab, as her granny used to call it. And he weren't bad looking – big, it was true, but she liked a man to be a real man, and there was no doubt in her mind that the one in front of her fitted that description to a T. "Still, you'll be waking everyone," she said, stepping outside.

"Then you come over here and talk to me." Jayne leaned against the gate pillar. "That way neither of us needs to shout."

She looked unsure, then took a hesitant step forward, then a second. Jayne's grin got wider. He didn't always agree with the Captain, but in this case he was right. There's always a back door.

-x-

Just under twenty minutes later he jogged back to the others, making sure his pants were firmly closed.

Mal was leaning on a tree, River standing next to him, giving him a look that seemed comprised equal amounts disappointment and disgust.

You took your own sweet time," Mal said. "Get anything out of her you'd care to share with us?"

Jayne's jaw dropped then he glared at River. "You follow me?"

"On my orders," Mal said. "Don't want you going missing too."

"No chance of that," the big man grumbled. "And I don't need no nursemaid, neither."

"So I gathered." Mal pushed off from the tree. "Well?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Jayne wasn't embarrassed – he wasn't sure he knew how to be. "Wing ain't at home. He's been gone since this morning … yesterday morning, now, but the girl ain't entirely sure where. He's got a place out in the mountains for when it gets hot, but that's still all closed up. She heard tell, though, he's off world again."

"Shit." Mal looked disgusted. "If that's the case we may never find him."

"Then we wait for Harrow?"

"Looks like we don't have an alternative. Good job we didn't go in."

"Yeah. Good idea I had," Jayne said, smiling.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Mal said, turning to head back to Serenity, River his shadow.

Jayne, his feelings a little hurt, followed.

-x-

Simon was in the kitchen when they arrived back, getting some breakfast for himself. He looked up. "Did it go okay?" he asked, studying River as she followed Mal into the galley.

"Depends by okay," the captain said. "Didn't find Inara, if that's what you meant, although Jayne's feeling happier with the world." He suddenly looked a trifle embarrassed. "Uh … How's Frey?" he asked.

"You can go and ask her yourself," the young man said. "She's awake."

"Ah. And how's she …"

"I took her gun away while she was out." Simon tried not to smile. "Just in case. She's in the infirmary with Zoe."

"Thanks," Mal said, heading through the dining area.

Simon filled two bowls and came around the counter, sitting down next to River, and put one in front of his sister, who pushed it away. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"That was fun. This morning. But it didn't help. I wish I could find her," River said, shaking her head sadly. "But all I can feel is … it's like a big pink cloud of cotton candy," she went on. "And the more I try to get through it, the more stuck I am."

Simon put his hand on her arm. "I understand. But we'll find Inara. Mal isn't going to let this happen."

River looked at him, her big dark eyes seeming to look right into his soul. "I know." She smiled suddenly. "Neither will you."

-x-

"Freya?" Mal said quietly, looking into the infirmary at the woman sitting on the stool next to the medbed.

She glared at him. "I am not talking to you," she said firmly. "Ever."

"Seems you've not exactly been that tactful, sir," his first mate said, lifting her head to look at him.

Mal smiled, pleased to see Zoe was awake. "Maybe not," he said, stepping inside. "But I've good reason." He ignored Freya and stepped to the bed. "So how's it going?"

"I'll be fine, sir." She smiled back. "Sore, a bit, but I'm fine."

"Sometimes I wonder what this crew did before, without the good doctor on board," Mal said, feeling Freya's eyes on his back.

"Sir, even if I wanted to I'm not going to argue with that." Zoe remembered the many times he had saved her life, and the lives of those she held most dear. "I was just apologising to Freya here for ruining her dress."

"That's okay," the woman in question said, getting up and coming to the other side of the bed. "Perhaps I'll let Simon have a go at getting the blood out."

"That's an idea."

Freya smiled at her friend. "Besides, he might need the practice when I get around to telling Mal exactly what I think of him." She looked up, and the smile became more icy.

Mal looked deep into her eyes. "It was for your own good," he said. "Frey, if you lose this baby, do you have any idea what it'll do to you?"

She glared at him. "You ask me that? _Me_?"

"If anything happens to you, anything at all, I don't know what I'd do. You think Hank's in love? You ain't seen anything. And I'm not just talking about the baby."

His love, his tenderness reached out and touched her and her anger faded. "That doesn't make it right," she said softly, leaning on the edge of the bed.

"You weren't listening. You were so all-fired determined to be out there, you weren't thinking either."

"So you had Simon dope me?"

"You think I could survive losing you?"

They looked at each other, a lot more being said in the silence than words.

"Have you found Inara, sir?" Zoe asked, feeling uncomfortable at having had to listen, but not being able to get away.

Mal's lips tightened momentarily as he broke his gaze and looked back down at her. "No. Not yet," he amended. "Got an idea of who has her, though."

"Who?"

"Atherton Wing." His face grew stern. "Can't prove it one way or the other at the moment, but if he has, he ain't gonna get away with it."

"Wing? But surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to –"

"According to Sir Warwick Harrow, he might."

Zoe couldn't stop a little smile crossing her lips. "I met him. He was … he had some very interesting things to say about you."

"You made quite an impact on him, too," Mal said. "That's what happens when you go around in a dress like that."

"And it wasn't even mine."

"Mal?" Hank's voice came over the com. "Got that guy on the vid for you. Harrow."

"I wondered where my pilot was," Mal muttered. "Thought he wouldn't be able to pry himself away from you."

"He was here until I woke up, sir," his first mate explained, her cheeks just a little deeper in colour. "I told him to get to the bridge."

"And he did what you said?" Mal glanced into Freya's eyes. "He must be in love." Her look said he was pushing his luck, and he stood up straight. "Better go see what he wants."

"I'm not going anywhere, sir," Zoe said.

Mal smiled and walked out of the infirmary, not surprised when Freya followed him and put her hand on his arm.

"Mal …" she began, then stopped as he turned to look at her.

"Frey, it _was_ for your own good."

She gazed at him, then nodded slowly. "I know." She stepped closer. "Can you just try a reasoned argument next time?"

"When are our arguments ever reasonable?" He leaned down just a little and kissed her gently on the lips, stroking her face with such emotion that she felt her heart beat faster. "I … I have to get to the bridge," Mal added, not wanting to leave her.

"Better had," she murmured. "I'll stay with Zoe for a while."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You do that." He reluctantly turned away.

"Oh, and Mal?" his wife called.

"Uh-huh?"

"Tell Simon to give me my gun back."

-x-

"Captain Reynolds." Sir Warwick Harrow was grave faced. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to tell you."

"Wing's off-world?" Mal put in.

"How …" Harrow was surprised but recovered quickly. "I suppose you have your sources."

"I do." Mal didn't offer to enlighten him on what those sources were. "But no news of Inara?"

"None. I'm sorry, Captain. Of course, we will keep on looking but …" He stopped.

"But the longer it takes the less likelihood there is of someone finding her," Mal finished, a deep dread beginning to make itself known in the pit of his stomach. "I know it."

"I wish I could assist more, Captain." Harrow looked sincere. "Dillon is already looking into any other possibilities, and I have my men asking questions."

"Thank you," Mal said, oddly touched by this display of courtesy and concern. "And I do thank you. We will find Inara."

"Of course. Well, unless there is anything else …"

"No. Just … let me know what you find out."

"Of course."

The vid went to static.

"Mal …" Hank began.

"Yeah." Mal stared out at the rain that had just begun beating against Serenity's windows.

"What do we do now?"

"Still working out the details," Mal admitted.

"How's Freya? She forgiven you?" Hank had always had something of a crush on Freya, although nowhere near the depth of feelings he had for Zoe. It was just that Freya had been nicer to him for a long while.

"She's shiny."

"So I don't have to offer to share my bunk with you?" Mal was about to make a smart rejoinder when something buzzed on the control panel, and Hank sat forward. "Message coming in," he said. "Looks like a public vid."

"Put it up."

"Mal?"

"Inara?" Mal leaned forward, trying to get as close to the vid as he could to stare at the Companion, pale and drawn.

"_Tzao gao,_" the pilot breathed.

"Where in the name of _suo-yo duh doh shr-dang_ are you?" Mal asked, ignoring him.

"I … I'm not sure." Inara looked confused, and not a little dazed, rain pressing her hair flat to her head. "I don't recognise the street, but it's somewhere in the old part of town."

"Hank, can you get a fix?"

"On it, Mal." Hank started to track the source.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked Inara.

"I think so."

"Got it, Mal," Hank put in.

"You stay put, Inara. We're coming to get you."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, Mal." Inara smiled shakily, and the connection broke.

"Where?" Mal asked.

"She's right, the old part of town. It's not a nice place, Mal," Hank said apologetically.

"Can we get Serenity any closer?"

"No. Nowhere to land her."

"Okay. We take the mule." Mal took the comlink down. "Jayne, Simon – cargo bay now," he ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

The mule, an efficient hover that Mal had bought with some of the proceeds from the Lassiter caper, and had improved after Miranda, moved quickly through the wider streets, and it was big enough that people got out of the way fast. Still, as they reached the old town, the streets narrowed, and they couldn't continue.

"Hank, stay with the mule," Mal said, jumping down from the vehicle. "We walk the rest of the way, people."

Although walking wasn't quite what he, Jayne and Simon did. More of a run, actually. It wasn't very long before they arrived at the street Hank had identified, the rain easing to a drizzle.

"Mal," Simon said, pointing ahead.

Inara was leaning on the wall, under an awning, her dark red dress stained and scuffed, but as she looked up and saw them her face broke into a wide smile. They ran up to her, Mal taking her by the arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now." Inara leaned into him.

Jayne, his hand resting on his gun, said, "Think they're still around?"

"I shouldn't think so, but keep an eye out."

The big man nodded, scanning the area.

Simon was checking Inara over as much as he could. "Your pulse is rapid, and I'm not too happy with your colour, but I think you'll live," was his verdict. "Do you have any injuries at all?"

"No, Simon, just a headache," she assured him.

"Well, best we get you back to Serenity," Mal said, his voice gentle now he'd found her. "Freya'll be wondering where we've all gone."

"Isn't she here?" Inara asked, looking around in surprise.

"I wouldn't let her. And she's all manner of angry with me again," Mal said, helping Inara to walk as the rain stopped.

"Angry? Why?"

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, skirting the issue somewhat.

"I … not really." She shook her head. "I was at the ball, Zoe was there …" She looked up at Mal and smiled shakily. "Didn't she look amazing in that dress?"

"That she did. Don't change the subject."

Inara looked around. "Where is she?"

"She had a slight accident. She's back at Serenity. Go on."

"I'm trying to remember … Zoe told me about Badger's message … I went to get my coat, I think … I was heading back …" Her eyes closed. "I don't remember anything else. Not really. Not until I woke up lying in the street."

"Not really?" Mal said, picking up on what she'd said. "But you do remember something?"

"Just … a dark room. I was lying down, on something soft. It felt like silk, but I can't be sure of that. I could hear voices, just beyond my understanding, talking very softly."

"Did you see who they were?"

"I didn't see anyone," Inara said apologetically. "At first I wondered if I was home, but the smell wasn't right."

"Smell."

"There was no incense," she explained.

"Now why'd you think of home, I wonder," Mal said, contemplating this development. "Anyways, carry on."

"That's it. I think I felt someone nearby, and there was a sting in my neck, then … that's it."

Simon stepped closer and looked at her neck. "Injection marks," he said, moving Inara's hair out of the way. "More than one. Probably how they got you out of the ballroom."

"It's a little sore," Inara admitted.

"I'll give you something when we get back," Simon promised.

They turned a corner and there was the mule, with Hank leaning on it, waiting impatiently. He grinned at the sight of them. "Hey, 'Nara – you getting yourself into trouble again?" he asked, straightening up.

"Seems like it, Wash." Then she realised what she'd said. "Hank. I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you that …"

"Hey, no problem," Hank said, waving away her concern. "You can call me whatever you like," he offered, putting out a hand to help her into the mule. "I even answer to _hey you_."

Mal assisted her up the side of the vehicle, then climbed aboard, the others following. "Just get us home, Hank," he said, for once glad he'd paid out the cashey money to upgrade the mule's engine to carry five.

As the pilot moved the mule smoothly off, Inara looked into Mal's face. "What accident, Mal?" she asked.

"What?"

"Zoe. You said she had an accident."

"Oh. Someone stabbed her." He spoke in an off-hand manner.

Inara looked shocked, then glanced at Hank. "Stabbed? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Inara," Mal assured her, smiling a little. "The doctor here fixed her up good."

"Why?" Inara asked. "I mean, if they used something to knock me out, why didn't they do the same to her?"

"Because she was ready for something to happen to you. She was watching out for you, 'Nara," Mal explained. "Doubt they could have gotten close enough to use anything like that on her, not and get away unscathed."

"So they stabbed her instead?"

"Could have been a panic reaction," Simon put in. "Or maybe they just didn't have another dose of tranquilliser."

"Won't know until we ask them," Mal said darkly.

"But I don't know who they were," Inara insisted.

"We figured it might be that Atherton Wing feller," Jayne put in over his shoulder from where he was sitting next to Hank.

"Atherton? But why would he …Oh." Realisation struck.

"Exactly," Mal said.

"But it's been so long … and I … he …" Inara couldn't finish. She shook her head. "Besides, how would he know I was going to be at the ball?" Then her face paled even more. "Sheydra."

"Who?"

"The Companion?" Simon asked.

"Someone want to explain?" Mal said, testily.

"She was at the Guild House, when I went for my interview. She said someone was looking for me, told them I'd be at the ball …" She stared into Mal's baby blues. "But she'd know if it was Atherton. I put a black mark against him …"

"Best you speak to her, get some kind of description when we get back," Mal said shortly. "And tell her she shouldn't be telling people that kind of information."

"But not straight away," Simon put in. "I want to check you over first."

"After, then."

"But why Atherton?" Inara went on, hugging herself as the breeze on her wet dress made her shiver.

Mal cursed himself for not realising and stood up, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. She smiled gratefully at him as he went on, "According to Sir Warwick Harrow, it seems he took it a mite more to heart than could otherwise have been imagined. Still got the scar, too," he added, touching his own left cheek as he sat down.

"Really? Where you hit him?"

"Hell, tit for tat," Mal said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "He cut me. Three times, if I recall."

"No Companion will contract with him ever again, but that wouldn't … I mean, there are plenty of other women who would sleep with him for money."

"Not for love?" Hank asked.

"No. Not for that. I found that out," Inara said ruefully.

"I ain't so sure it's the sex part that matters overly to him. It's more the humiliation. Harrow apparently made sure it got around, what had happened, and he wasn't too pleased about it. Respectability and reputation can be everything to a man like that. They're still looking into it," Mal added. "Harrow and that Dillon Malfrey. Hank, you'd better let them know soon as we get back that we've found Inara."

"Will do, Mal," the pilot said from the front seat.

"I didn't know Freya knew such influential people," Inara said mischievously, hiding the exhaustion she felt. "She must have gotten around in high circles a lot more than I ever gave her credit for."

"Mmn." Mal's face was carefully blank.

"I mean, I know the stories about him, Dillon Malfrey, I mean, but there are rumours that it's all for show, that he's actually attracted to strong women …"

"Really."

Inara smiled. She enjoyed winding Mal up, just a little, and she was feeling stronger the closer they got to home. "I'm only joking, Mal," she said after a long moment. "Everyone knows Dillon Malfrey has a lover, a partner he would never cheat on. A male partner."

"Breed, yes."

"That's right. Does Freya know him too?"

"She introduced them."

"Really? I wonder who else she knows?"

Mal nodded towards Serenity coming up fast. "Well, you can ask her yourself," he said, not wanting to be drawn.

Hank settled the mule into the cargo bay, then jumped from the vehicle and hurried off towards the bridge to wave Harrow. Simon and Mal helped Inara down as Jayne went to stow his guns.

"'Nara?" Freya said from the entrance to the common area. "You okay?"

Her friend smiled. "I'm shiny, Freya. Are you all right?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just got the impression there was something going on." She handed Mal back his coat. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

Freya swallowed back the jealousy. "Nothing."

"Good," she said, and smiled tiredly at her friend, making Freya feel all kinds of guilty. She turned to Simon then seemed to trip, falling against him.

"'Nara?" Mal asked, moving forward quickly to support her.

"I'm fine," she protested. "Just tired." She winced. "And I have a bit of a headache."

"Then you are definitely come to the infirmary before anything else," Simon said firmly.

"It's just the after effects," Inara maintained, regaining her footing. "A delayed reaction."

"Just a few minutes, Inara. I just want to make sure you're okay, then you can go back to your shuttle." Simon took her arm. "I'm your doctor. You have to do what I say."

"And I'm the Captain," Mal added. "And for once I'm agreeing with Simon."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, all right. A few minutes." She allowed the young man to assist her through into the common area.

Freya watched them go then said to Mal, "And what was she doing wearing that?" She tapped the coat hanging over his arm.

"She was cold, Frey. Cold and wet. What else did you expect me to do?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Is it going to be like this?"

"Like what?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Everything I say, or do, concerning Inara making you come over all green-eyed?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Not that he had to try that hard, she thought to herself.

"Nope. Oddly enough, that ain't my intention." He pulled her closer and put his arms around her. "I've been trying to make you realise there's nothing between us. Inara and me."

"Mal –"

He stopped her with a kiss. "Honestly. Cross my heart. I'll get down on my knees if that'll make you believe me."

She looked into his eyes. "Okay."

"Really okay?"

"Well …" She shrugged. "How about mostly okay?"

"Guess that's as good as I'm gonna get."

She pushed at the arm that still held the brown coat. "And that's damp."

"Sorry." He dropped it to the cargo bay floor.

"You really think we can find out who did this?" she asked as he pulled her closer.

Mal shrugged. "I don't know. I can't even conjure a reason why they took her in the first place, not to just let her go again. No ransom demand, no contact … none of it makes any sense at all."

"Do you think she was … " She didn't finish, but Mal knew what she was thinking.

"Simon'll check that out," he said quickly. "It's got to be top of his agenda, but I don't think so. Inara's a woman of the world – she'd know if anything like that happened, and she'd have said. No, this was planned, carefully, just not finished."

"Perhaps they were scared off. Harrow and Dillon are powerful men. They were doing a lot of asking around – maybe the kidnappers heard and got cold feet."

"It's as good an explanation as any other at the moment," Mal agreed. "Just don't feel right."

"Any idea where they held her?" She snuggled closer, just enjoying the feel of his body.

"A ship. Or a shuttle, at least." Mal tightened his grip. "Inara wondered if she was home, home being _her_ shuttle. So there must have been a reason. I wonder if it was the sound. You forget about the sound a ship makes, but it's always there."

"Not that it helps."

"No." He sounded so frustrated that she lifted her face and kissed him gently. "What's that for?" he asked in surprise.

"Caring."

"Thought you didn't want me to care about Inara?"

"I'm pregnant, Mal. My moods are allowed to fluctuate."

"That what you call it?"

"Mmn." He dipped for another kiss as Jayne clattered down the stairs again.

"You want me to close up?" he asked, ignoring the display of affection.

Mal pulled back and let go of his wife as she smiled. "Get the mule stowed first," he ordered.

"So what do we do now?" the big merc asked, pulling the chains into place.

"What we always do. Keep flying." Mal took a deep breath. "Got word of a job on New Hall to get to, and they won't be pleased if we're late." He thought for a moment. "No. We do the job." He glanced at Freya. "Tell Hank to take us out of the world, soon as he's contacted Harrow."

"Okay," she said, hurried up the metal staircase towards the bridge.

Mal stood silently for a moment, looking out into the confusion of Persephone, the wet ground drying rapidly and giving off a thousand unidentifiable odours, then punched the button to close the cargo bay doors. Something was still unsettling, but he couldn't figure out what it was. An itch he couldn't scratch, and he knew it was going to plague him for some time. "_Huh choo-shung duh tzang-huo_," he finally said.

"Cap?" Jayne asked, pausing in his work.

"Just get everything stowed," Mal said, stomping up the stairs towards the bridge.

-x-

"You have to get over this," the older man said, pulling on his gloves. "It's gone on too long."

"It isn't anything to do with you, father."

"It is if you do something stupid because of this obsession!"

"I can handle it."

"No. You don't handle anything. Now you just leave it."

"Father -"

"You leave it! He's not worth it." He picked up his coat, shrugging into it. "You've had your fun and she will die. But it is over." He turned a hard eye on his son. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." The man nodded and walked out of the room.

His son stood, staring at the door, stroking the scar on his cheek. "Over? I don't think so," he said thoughtfully. "Oh, I really don't think so."


	7. Chapter 7

"… so I told him, if that was how he felt, I wasn't taking the job." Freya lifted the chopsticks to her mouth, noodles hanging either side. She didn't know what Kaylee had done to the sauce, but it was tasty.

"What did he say to that?" Mal asked, quietly intrigued.

"Nothing." Freya paused as she chewed. Then added, "'Cause I hit him."

"You … why?"

Freya shrugged. "Because he pissed me off."

"And so few people do that," Mal said witheringly, tempering his sarcasm with a smile. Freya was finally blooming with her pregnancy, and it felt good to goad her a little.

"Oh, ha, ha."

"So what happened?" Jayne asked, picking a stray fibre from his teeth.

"Well, there he was on the floor. And that was the problem. He was so big, so … round … he, well, he couldn't get up. He just sort of rolled around." A grin began on her face as she remembered. "Of course then I started to laugh. I tried not to, I really did. But the sight of him, like a ball of flesh … I laughed. And kept on laughing. And you know how it is, when you laugh, you can't do anything, you've got no strength? So there he was, getting angrier by the minute, and me laughing so much tears were running down my cheeks, neither of us able to do any damn good at all …"

The others were all laughing too, even Zoe, who was having to be careful with the wound she'd sustained only just healed. It had been ten days, and she was a lot better, but it pained sometimes. "I'm surprised he didn't shoot you," she said.

"He couldn't reach his guns," Freya admitted, feeling a slight pull of nausea herself.

Mal said, "You've certainly led an interesting life."

"Well, the joys of having your own ship." Freya breathed deep to calm down. She'd had occasional bouts of morning sickness for a long while, and this was nothing she couldn't live with. But she put down her chopsticks and pushed her plate away.

"Do you miss it?" Simon asked, watching her carefully, not unaware of how she felt, but deciding it was probably okay.

"Sometimes," Freya replied, looking down the table at the young doctor. "When people piss me off." She aimed a look at Mal who just smiled and continued to eat. "But seriously, yes, I do on occasion. I put a lot of time, effort and a deal of money into that boat, but I've got nothing to show for it."

"Not sure I'd say that," Mal put in. "If you hadn't lost your boat you wouldn't have found me," he reminded her.

"Oh, don't get me wrong." Freya turned warm brown eyes on him. "I think I got the best end of the deal." She stroked her belly and smiled. Mal leaned over and put his hand on hers.

"Gorram it, if you two start getting all lovey, I'm gonna eat in my bunk! Or throw up," Jayne protested.

Freya grinned at him. "So, Jayne. What's your worst moment?"

"I know my cooking ain't as good as some fancy restaurants, but is it that bad?" Everyone at the table looked across at Kaylee, who had spoken to Inara.

"What?" The Companion looked up. "Sorry?"

"You haven't touched your food," Kaylee explained, bouncing Bethany on her knee as she spooned mush into her mouth.

"I … I'm not hungry." She managed a smile.

"You should have something," Simon said quickly. "You've not been eating properly since we left Persephone."

"And how would you know that?" Inara asked, raising an eyebrow, then glanced at River.

"You have to eat," the young psychic said. "Even babies know that." She handed Bethany a biscuit to chew with some of her new teeth.

"I've just … not had an appetite."

"You should have come to see me. I could have given you something." Simon sat forward.

"I'll eat. Honestly." She grimaced, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Inara?" Mal glanced at Freya then looked down the table at Inara.

"A headache, that's all," she insisted, smoothing the skin and looking up at him.

"Do you need anything? Can I get you a soother?" Simon offered.

"No, no, I …" She took a deep breath. "I think I need to speak to you all."

"What about?" Mal asked, not sure if he was more concerned or intrigued.

"About why I decided to resign from the Guild."

There was silence around the table.

"Inara," Mal said eventually, "you don't have to."

"I think I do. I'm sure it has nothing to do with what happened, but …" She glanced at Simon, who nodded encouragingly. "I think I owe it to you all to tell you the real reason." She took a deep breath. "Nine years ago I fell in love …"

As she spoke everyone sat motionless, food forgotten, all eyes on her.

"… I put in my resignation …"

Only Bethany, chewing her biscuit, looked from face to face.

" … Gregor was so happy when I told him about the baby …"

Freya's hand sought Mal's, holding it tight, so very tight.

"… I thought I had no choice. I went back to the Guild …"

River watched, her eyes round, nodding knowledgably.

" … And then I came here. To Serenity. And I found something I thought I'd lost a long time ago." Inara stopped, looking at Mal.

Freya stood up quickly, pushing her chair back before hurrying out of the galley.

Mal stared at Inara, then followed his wife out.

Inara sat down, the others looking at each other.

"Frey …" He stopped her outside their bunk.

"She didn't tell us. Didn't tell me. When Alice …" She turned, such a look of desolation and anger on her face that he was worried for her and the baby.

"Would it have made any difference if she had?" he asked, putting his arms around her, pulling her in close to him, feeling her hard in his embrace.

"Mal -"

"Would it have brought her back?"

She stiffened even more, then pulled free, heading down the corridor towards the stairs and the cargo bay. He went to go after her but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let me. It's my fault," Inara said, slipping away.

Mal stood, his arms crossed, his thoughts in turmoil.

"You knew all this?" Kaylee asked Simon quietly.

He nodded. "And I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry about that, but it was a confidence."

"No-one could tell," River added.

"But we're married," Kaylee insisted. "We shouldn't have secrets from each other. It ain't right."

"_Bao-bei_, I couldn't. Please don't be mad at me." He put his hand on her arm but she pulled it away.

"I just thought we were past that," she said, standing up and carrying Bethany towards her engine room.

"She'll be all right," River said. "It's Inara you need to look to."

Simon looked sharply at his sister. "Inara?"

-x-

"Freya," Inara called, hurrying after her. "Please stop."

Freya stepped down onto the cargo bay floor. "Go away," she said.

"Freya."

She span on her heel. "Leave me alone!" Her voice was so loud it rang from the superstructure.

"No, I won't." Inara faced her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Freya stepped so close there was nothing between them. "You didn't tell me. You could have … before …"

"I don't want him."

Freya shook her head. "I know different."

"Then you're a fool." Inara closed her eyes briefly, trying to clear the headache. "And it wouldn't matter anyway. He doesn't want me, and that's a fact."

"Then why are you doing this?" Freya asked, taking hold of her arm.

Inara cried out. "You're hurting me."

Freya let go immediately. "I wasn't … that hurt?"

Even Inara looked surprised. "I know you weren't, but it …" She lifted the gauzy fabric of her sleeve, and both were astonished to see bruises forming as they watched.

Freya looked up. "Come on, I think Simon needs to …" She stepped forward as Inara swayed, almost falling, catching her. "'Nara?"

"Freya …" The other woman's voice faded as an intense look of pain crossed her face. "Oh, Freya!" she murmured, then cried out again, a scream that filled the bay. She slipped to the floor, moaning.

"Inara …" Freya went down onto her knees, then shouted, "Simon! Simon!"

-x-

Simon stepped outside the infirmary, not wanting his patient to possibly hear what he had to tell the others, even though she was sedated from the drugs he had used. He didn't want her waking, feeling the pain he knew she would be experiencing otherwise. All the crew were waiting to hear his verdict.

"It's some kind of poison."

"Poison?" Mal repeated.

"I don't recognise it, which is bad in itself, but it's … if we don't find the antidote, Inara will die."

Mal's face tightened. "Why didn't you find it before, when you examined her?"

"Because the poison as such isn't there anymore."

"I don't …"

"It's adapted, hiding … it's causing a cascade failure." He looked at Mal's face. "I didn't know to look for it," he admitted.

"How did it get into her system?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. Ingestion, injection … possibly even airborne. I won't know until I get some kind of idea what the poison actually is."

"But you know it's there?"

"Oh yes. The effects are obvious. The changes …"

"How long?"

Simon looked unsure. "Until I know what it is?"

"How long does Inara have?" Mal clarified.

"Maybe a week. Maybe less. I don't know, Mal."

"You're the doctor – you have to have some idea."

Simon looked deeply unhappy. "Given the damage already incurred … five days, maybe six. At the outside."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Is she still in pain?" Freya asked quietly.

"Yes. I think it'll get worse." Simon looked back at his patient. "I can control it, keep her under as long as I can, but I need the antidote. _She_ needs it."

"And you think there is one?" Zoe asked.

"I have to believe there is."

"We'll find it, doctor," Mal said firmly. He looked at his mechanic. "Can we get anything else out of the engine, _mei-mei_?"

"I'll try, Cap'n." She scampered off up towards her domain.

"I wish I could help," River said quietly.

"You take care of Bethany, so the others don't have to worry." Mal looked at her kindly. "Ain't your fault you're not picking this up."

"But I should be able to," she said forlornly, slipping away towards the nursery.

"But if we don't know where to look for this antidote –" Simon began.

"Got a notion about that," Mal said, turning on his heel and walking out of the common area. "Hank," he called, and the pilot followed him fast, Zoe and Jayne right behind.

"Can you tell how long it's been in her system?" Freya asked.

"I might be able to. If I backtrack … I might be able to tell when …" He looked closely at Freya. "What are you thinking?"

"That possibly it wasn't only tranquillisers the kidnappers injected Inara with."

"You think – "

"I don't know yet, Simon. But check, and let me know." She went to follow Mal but Simon stopped her.

"Freya, if you're right, we need to get back to Persephone."

"I think that's where we're headed." Freya gave him a tight smile. "I'm not the only one this has occurred to, Simon."

-x-

Freya wasn't undressed when Mal stepped down the ladder. Instead she was standing staring at herself in the mirror, her hands on her belly. He came to stand behind her and put his arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I deserve this baby," she said, not looking at him.

"What?" He was shocked. "Frey, how can you -"

"All I was thinking was that she knew how it felt, to lose a child, and she never said. Didn't tell me how to cope with it." She shook her head. "Not how she felt."

Mal turned her around so he could look her directly in the face. "Frey, you say that again and I'll …"

"What?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I'll find something." He put his hands on her cheeks, cradling her. "Frey, she didn't say anything because it wouldn't have helped. Not with what we were going through."

"But she knew -"

"No. She didn't. No more'n anyone else. Everyone's different, Frey. Everyone."

She gazed into his eyes then pulled him close, her arms around his back. "Hold me," she whispered.

"Ain't going anywhere." He embraced her tightly, his chin on her head, smelling the scent of her hair with his eyes closed.

"I can't help feeling how I do," she confessed, her voice slightly muffled. "And I feel so damn guilty about it too. Having to go through that, seeing us, you … and now this baby …"

"If that's the case then I'm as much guilty as you," Mal said, kissing the top of her head. "I beat her up over staying with the Guild, supporting them after she knew what they did to Medori, when all the time she had these other things on her mind."

"You didn't know," Freya said, lifting her face.

"'N' neither did you."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the love he had for her there. "Both as bad as each other, then."

"No, I don't think I can agree there." He squeezed her slightly. "I think you're worse."

She laughed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now, we gonna get a couple of hours sleep?" He let go and sat down on the bunk, tugging his boots off.

"You think you can?"

"No." He smiled tiredly. "But if I'm gonna worry about Inara, I'm gonna do it in comfort. Preferably with my wife next to me."

"In a while," Freya said, heading for the ladder.

"Where're you going?" he asked, pausing in the act of pushing his suspenders from his shoulders.

"Just to see Inara."

"She's still out."

"I know."

"Don't be long."

She smiled at him, undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I won't be."

-x-

"Honey, can I come in?" Kaylee asked from the infirmary doorway.

Simon looked up at her. "Always."

"I wanted to apologise." Her voice was small, and she was looking down at her hands.

"What for?"

"Being like that. When 'Nara told us about her baby."

He crossed the room and held her tightly. "It's okay. I understand."

"I know you look out for us all, like the Cap'n. And I know you have people tell you things you can't tell me. I … guess I was jealous."

"Don't you think there's enough of that going around?" Simon asked gently.

"I know how she feels," Kaylee said quietly.

"You do?" Simon was surprised and moved her away enough so he could look into her eyes. "What are you jealous about?"

"She talked to you. Not me." Kaylee disentangled herself from his arms and walked away, turning only when she'd put the width of the infirmary between them. She looked at the woman on the medbed. "Why didn't she trust me, Simon? I woulda listened, helped, done whatever I could. Why'd she talk to you instead?"

"I don't know," Simon said, determined not to mention anything about Inara not wanting people to judge her. "Maybe Bethany …"

"Bethany?"

"You've got a baby of your own. And you never, even once, considered giving her up, did you?"

"No," Kaylee admitted.

"But what if something had happened to me?" He licked his lips. "What if Mal hadn't come after me and River, when Lon took us? If he hadn't been in time? If I'd … died?"

"Simon –"

"Or before, on Tetris. If we hadn't got away, if you'd been left with a baby to be born and no father …"

"Simon, stop." She hugged herself, turning away.

Immediately he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, turning her back to face him. "You wouldn't have given Bethany up. Not to Zoe, not to Freya, not to anyone. I know you."

"And she thought I'd be …" The expression on Kaylee's face was one of sudden comprehension. "But I'd never … not in a million years … she must have …"

"_Bao-bei_, I'm not sure what she was thinking. Maybe it was just because I am a doctor, and I'm not allowed to break confidences."

"And you didn't." She smiled tentatively at him. "You're a good man, Simon Tam."

"I should hope so. I've got a good wife."

She look her head. "Not so good. Not when I can think things like that with her lying there." She shivered.

Simon took her back into his arms. "You _are_ good," he insisted. "And you're her friend. She knows that. And it's keeping her going."

"I want her to be all right," Kaylee said, holding him close. "I want everything to be all right."

"It will be," Simon said. "Mal's seeing to that."

"Simon?" Freya looked in. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope," Kaylee said, letting her husband go and standing straight. "I was just on my way to check in on Bethany." She smiled. "'Night."

"Good night." Freya watched her friend walk out into the common area then looked back at the medbed, Inara lying so quiet and still. "How is she?"

"The same. A little worse." He shrugged. "I wish I could do more."

"You're doing what you can."

"At least I know now that it's a neuro-toxin. That's why she bruised like that – it's breaking down the cells in …" He paused a moment. "I still don't have anything to combat it, though."

"We'll find the antidote," Freya assured him.

"Oh, I understand that if anyone can, Mal will."

"You're not on your own in this, Simon." She put her hand on his arm. "Everyone is going to do their damnedest to beat this. You know they are."

"I know, Freya. That's what I told Kaylee. But I'm her medic. It's ultimately up to me."

"No, it isn't. Look, why don't you go and get some sleep? I'll watch her for a while."

Simon shook his head. "No. I couldn't sleep anyway, not at the moment. I might catch a nap later, but I've still got some other tests to run, results to check …"

"Okay." Freya nodded. "Just make sure you don't run yourself ragged. Won't be any help to Inara if you do that."

"No. I won't. Besides, River won't let me. Nor Kaylee." A sudden smile flashed across his face at the thought of his sister and his wife, helping him to control his fury at feeling so impotent. "They're just as likely to gang up on me."

Freya grinned. "That because they love you."

"Yes, I know. And I am blessed."

This time his ironic tone made Freya laugh. "You go saying that in their hearing, and they really will gang up on you."

"No, please." Simon smiled again. "How are you, by the way?" he asked. "I should have …but this with Inara …"

"I'm shiny," Freya said.

"I'd better examine you. You've been doing a lot more than I recommended."

"I got bored."

"That's not an excuse."

"I know."

"Then let me take a look." He gave her his professional look. "Or do I have to get Mal?"

Freya sighed and laid on the other bed. "Don't you dare."

Simon took out the scanner, positioning across her swelling belly, fixing sensors to her skin.

"You don't have to," she said softly. "I know he's fine."

"He?" Simon stared at her. "How do you …"

She smiled at him. "I can feel him. Here." She tapped her temple.

"Have you told Mal?"

"No. And you're not to either."

"Why not? I mean, I won't, of course, not if you … but you should."

"He's going to be the father of a healthy child - that's all that matters."

"I didn't mean that," Simon insisted. "I meant that your abilities are coming back."

"I don't know that they are."

"But you just said –"

"I know I'm having a boy. That's all. Let's leave it at that for now, shall we?"

He stared at her, lying on the bed, so calm, and turned back to his scans. After a moment he nodded. "You're right. He's fine. Do you … do you want to see?"

She was startled. "Is there anything _to_ see?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if not."

"I …" She struggled for words, then nodded. "Yes. Please."

His lips twitched and he pressed a series of buttons on the screen. "I'll do you a hard copy." The machine whirred for a moment then produced a small square of paper. "Freya, meet your son."

She took it gingerly, not sure if this was a good idea or not, then looked at the image. It was grainy, not very clear, but … "My son." There was awe in her voice.

Simon smiled. "Better show Mal. Prove to him that you're not just eating too much."

She swung at him but he moved out of the way. "Don't tell him it's a boy, though," she said softly.

"If you don't want me to."

"I want it to be a surprise." She climbed off the bed and went to stand by Inara. "Look," she said, holding the picture up in front of her friend's face. "My son. So you have to get better so you can see him in person."

Simon's smile switched off. "She may never see him."

Freya looked up at him. "But we're going to find the antidote. Mal won't let –"

"I'm not sure it's going to be in time. There comes a point when even the antidote can't repair all the damage that's being done."

Freya was shocked. "And that point comes … when?"

"Soon. Maybe a day. More likely two. At least the damage to her nervous system isn't speeding up, but I can't guarantee that won't happen."

"So maybe forty-eight hours."

"Maybe."

"So the end result, even if we find the antidote, could be …" She paused, not sure whether she really wanted Simon to answer or not.

"Brain damage," the young doctor replied. "Possibly severe enough to resemble an acute stroke, blindness, or loss of feeling in all extremities … it's hard to say."

"Simon …"

"I wish I could do more," Simon said, banging his fist down onto the work surface, anger finally showing itself in his face and voice.

"Then we will."

Freya headed out of the infirmary and took the stairs up to the top level, passing the bunks and going on to the bridge. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Hank responded, turning in his seat.

"Any response from Dillon?"

Hank shook his head regretfully. "Not so far. But we're still out of vid range. Maybe he's waiting to talk in person."

"I hope not." At Hank's puzzled look, Freya went on, "Send him another wave, will you? Tell him we've got less time than we thought."

"You mean –"

"Simon's thinking maybe forty-eight hours before there's irreparable damage."

"_Tzao gao."_ The pilot's face went pale.

"How long until we get back to Persephone?"

"About thirty hours." He leaned over the controls, checking his instruments. "I can shave that a little, but we'll be pushing the cells. Maybe twenty-six?"

"Do it, Hank," Mal said from the doorway. He stepped over the sill onto the bridge. "Four hours might make the difference between life and death."

"I'm on it, Mal," Hank said.

Freya stepped closer to her husband. "I thought you were going to bed."

"You're right. I ain't sleepy," he admitted. "I don't think anyone on this boat is going to get much shuteye 'til this is over." He hitched his braces back onto his shoulders. "Coffee?"

"Sounds good." Freya glanced back over her shoulder. "Hank? Can I bring you a cup?"

"Yeah," the pilot said, looking up and smiling a little. "Strong and silent. The way I like my women."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Go ahead," Hank muttered as he bent back over the controls. "It's half right, at least."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night and fully dark when Serenity touched down at the Eavesdown Docks, but that didn't mean it was quiet. The activity around the port was perhaps muted, but not so's any casual observer would notice. Fires burned at various points, and maybe a little less crime happened, but it was only very little. Under cover of darkness nefarious deeds when unnoticed.

After a few moments the cargo bay doors on the Firefly opened, and Mal strode out, followed by Freya, Zoe and Jayne. Dillon Malfrey stepped forward from the shadows.

"Captain, Freya," he said, nodding at Mal and smiling at Freya before turning to Zoe. "My dear, how are you?" he asked, moving forward so he could take her hand. "Should you be up and about?"

She smiled at him. "I'm shiny, thank you. Our doctor's good."

"Glad to hear it."

"But not so good as to be able to identify the poison used on Inara," Mal said shortly. "What have you found out?"

Dillon's face became serious. "You were right. One of Wing's men has been bragging about what they did, taking a woman from under the noses of Persephone's aristocracy. No name, of course, but …"

Mal took a deep breath, the tendons in his neck taut. "Where's Wing?"

"At his house."

"Then we go there."

"Captain, I must urge caution," Dillon insisted. "Let me talk to the Authorities. Perhaps –"

"No Feds." Mal's tone brooked no opposition. "I ain't running to them. They wouldn't help us anyway. Our word against his …"

"Then how do you expect to get in?" Dillon asked. "Wing's house is very well protected."

"I know. Been thinking on those lines myself."

"Mal," Jayne said. "There's always a back door."

Mal looked at the big man thoughtfully. "Think you can arrange it?"

"Sure. Give me a little time, I'll have us all inside." He grinned.

"Time's something we're pretty short on." Mal nodded. "Our best bet, though, seems to me." He looked at Zoe. "Get Hank. We'll take the shuttle, get as close as we can. Better bring Inara and Simon with us too."

"Yes sir." She hurried off into Serenity's interior.

Freya went to follow but Mal stopped her. "Where you going?" he asked.

She turned a surprised face to him. "I'm going to get my gun."

"No, you ain't. You're staying here."

Freya's jaw dropped. "Mal –"

"You're better. Even Simon admits that. But the same goes as before. You ain't coming. Besides, I need someone I can rely on here."

"Mal, look –"

"Frey, I don't have time to make a reasoned argument, and I don't want Simon to have to dope you again. Please. Just do what you're told this time."

"Look, I can just –"

"Decision's made. River and Kaylee'll keep you company, in case we get visitors." He turned back to Dillon, ignoring the furious look on her face. "Come on," he said. "I've a notion you want to come with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Dillon said, smiling a little, following Mal and Jayne towards shuttle two. As they climbed the metal staircase, he glanced back, seeing Freya still standing on the ramp, her head down, anger radiating off her like heat. "You know, Captain," he said, "you're a braver man than I thought. She is not pleased."

"Whether she's pleased or not ain't your concern," Mal replied. "She'll get over it."

"Still, the way she can be sometimes … you'd better be locking your door at night for a while."

"Ain't gonna solve anything," Jayne put in. "Not when they're married."

Mal glared at him but the big man was unrepentent.

"A good point, my big friend," Dillon added.

Mal stopped at the top of the stairs. "Look, she's pregnant, lost a baby before. So what do you suggest I do, then? Take her anyway? Risk her hurting?"

"I think that's her decision, don't you?" Dillon pointed out.

"No, I don't. This is my boat. She's my wife. And what I say goes. She stays." Mal pulled the door to the shuttle open, glancing back to see Simon and Hank carrying Inara from the infirmary, Zoe behind them.

"Then let me call Warwick. He can at least come and keep her from doing something stupid. Like following us."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal admitted. "But we need to get moving. Time's pressing."

-x-

"He makes me so mad, sometimes," Freya said, pacing the floor of the dining area.

Sir Warwick Harrow sat at the table, his hands clasped in front of him. "He cares for your safety."

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Freya, you're pregnant."

She stopped her pacing to look at him. "How do you know?"

"The way you're not quite standing upright, leaning back just a little. I imagine you have a very upright bearing. Well, had. And you rub your stomach when you think no-one's looking." Then he smiled a little smugly. "Besides, Dillon told me."

Freya half-laughed. "I'm going to have words with Dillon. But I feel so useless just standing here."

"Well, why don't you sit down? Keep me company? I'm sure there are lots of stories you could tell me about this ship, her crew."

"I'm sure there are," Freya conceded, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite the older man. "But I don't think I'll be regaling you with them."

"Do you think I might pass the information onto others?" Harrow asked.

"No. But I don't know you."

"I know Dillon."

"And I'm not altogether sure I'd tell him some of our more interesting adventures." Freya realised she was stroking her belly again and dropped her hand.

Harrow tactfully chose not to comment, instead picking up a pack of cards, saying, "Then why don't we play a hand or two? I used to be quite the card sharp in my younger days."

"I'm broke," Freya admitted. "Couldn't play for money."

"Then I'll play with cash and you can bet a tale or two. Nothing too dangerous. Just to make it more interesting."

Freya looked at him, calculating the likelihood that this stern, rather gruff man was anything other than he appeared to be. "You're on."

Harrow smiled and began to shuffle.

-x-

"Well?" Mal asked as Jayne materialised out of the night.

"He ain't home."

"What?"

"He ain't home," the big man repeated. "He was but a private shuttle came and took him 'bout two hours ago."

"_Tah muh duh_."

"Is she sure?" Zoe asked.

"Saw him getting on with her own eyes." Jayne shrugged. "She don't know where he went."

Mal stared at the dawn beginning to lighten the horizon. "We don't have time," he muttered, then turned to Dillon. "Can you find out where he's gone?"

"I can try. But Captain Reynolds, you have to accept the fact that we may not be able to ascertain where he was headed, nor get there in time to save your Companion."

"Inara ain't gonna die," Mal said angrily.

"Sir, what if the antidote is in the house?" Zoe asked.

"If'n he has one," Jayne muttered.

"Could be. Jayne, can your girlfriend get us inside to take a look around? Maybe we can get some idea where he's gone, too."

"Sure. Long as we don't break stuff."

"Really don't care too much about damaging goods," Mal said quickly. "Zoe, get Simon. He knows what we're looking for. Jayne, talk to your friend. Get us inside."

His two crew members departed in opposite directions, and Dillon stirred uncomfortably. "Captain, I'll see if I can find anything more. Callum is ready to … if you'll allow me."

"Go on. I think we need all the help we can get." Mal watched as Dillon hurried off towards the shuttle, and he let his anger and frustration show on his face. This was not going well. It would take just one more problem to – something hit his neck, making his skin sting, and he clapped his hand to it, feeling a small dart, then the world span and he fell to the ground.

-x-

Freya laid her cards down on the table and grinned. Warwick Harrow sat back in astonishment. "How … just where did you learn to play cards like that, young lady?" he asked.

"Legacy of a misspent adulthood," she said, gathering the cards back up.

"Well, I make that I owe you –"

River ran in. "Freya! Something's wrong!"

Freya stood up. "What?"

"I'm … not sure. It's Mal." The young girl shook her head. "I can't …"

Freya ran out of the door to the bridge, taking the steps two at a time. She pulled the comlink down. "Serenity to shuttle two. Serenity to shuttle two. Hank, you there?" There was no response, just the crackle of static. "Shuttle two, this is Freya. Gorram it, someone answer me!"

"Freya, it's Hank." The pilot's voice was strained. "They've taken Inara. I didn't see who – they knocked us out, took her. Frey, they took Mal too."

"_Wahng-ba dan duh biao-tze_." Freya breathed. "How long?"

"Five minutes. Frey –"

"You best get back here and we'll –"

"No. Can't. They mucked up the controls before they left – it'll take me a while to fix it. Less if I had Kaylee here."

"Freya." It was River, standing behind them in the doorway.

"Honey, can it wait –"

"Trees. Lots of trees and grass. And water. Like a small lake," River said quickly. "Mal knows it. So does Inara. And him." She pointed at Harrow.

Freya glanced at the man. "You don't think …"

"It could be," he agreed.

"Hank." Freya spoke into the com. "How far are you from Cadrie Pond?"

"How the hell do I know? Hang on." There was muttering behind him. "Apparently about an hour and a half on foot, less if we can get Callum with the hover. But thirty-five minutes at least."

"Too far," Freya murmured. "And Serenity'll just advertise we're coming … Hank, get Dillon to call Callum. Get there as soon as you can. We'll take Inara's shuttle."

"You think that's where they are?"

"Shit, Hank, I don't know. But I don't have any better ideas. Do you?"

"Nope. We'll be there as soon as we can." The link went dead.

Freya turned to River. "Take the ship and Kaylee to shuttle two. She might be quicker than Dillon's hover." The girl nodded and slid into the pilot's chair.

"Why don't we just go and pick them up first?" Harrow asked, following Freya out.

"Twenty minutes to get to them, then another forty just so we can reverse the way we came? No. We don't have the time." She dropped down the ladder to her bunk, grabbing her gun and climbing back up to him. "No. We go there, now."

-x-

Mal opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. The light seemed to trigger a wave of pain behind his forehead, and he groaned.

"Ah, Captain Reynolds. Back with us, are you?" said a familiar voice.

Mal tried to focus. "_Ai ya, hwai leh_," he murmured as the face in front of him became clear.

Atherton Wing smiled at him, a parody of the public persona he had cultivated over a lifetime of privilege. "Not surprised though, are you?" he added. "You've been busy, trying to find me. When all along I've been playing you for the fool."

"Where's the antidote?" Mal croaked, his throat dry, struggling to get to his feet.

"Who says there is one?" Wing countered.

For a long moment Mal's heart seemed to stop, then he said, "Of course there is. You'd make sure of that, just so's you'd have the twisted pleasure of knowing you could save her life … and wouldn't."

"You seem to know me too well, Captain." Wing laughed, patting his waistcoat pocket. "As you say, of course there is. But it's even better than just knowing." He moved to one side so Mal could see behind him, could see Inara, crumpled on the ground, not moving.

"_Tah muh duh hwoon dahn_!" he roared, launching himself at Wing, only to find himself forcibly restrained by three men.

"Captain, Captain," Wing chided. "Did you think I would come here alone?"

Mal tried to free himself. "Why?" he asked, glaring at the other man. "Why do this?"

"Because of what you and that whore did to me," Wing replied, gesturing at Inara. "I promised myself to return the favour."

"It was years ago!" Mal nodded to Wing's face. "But you still wear the scar. Why? So easy to have one of your fancy doctors heal it clean."

"It's a reminder." Wing touched his face, to the congealed line beneath his left eye. "Every time I look in the mirror I think of you. And what I'd one day be doing to you."

"But Inara – she had nothing to do with this."

Wing was suddenly right in Mal's face. "She set me up!"

"No more she did. You had no call to go after her."

Wing stepped back, trying to control himself. "She was involved. She was there, when you humiliated me."

"So was Harrow."

"But he's too powerful. Too rich. I couldn't do anything to him. Not even my father … But you … and that whore … It's a pity your doctor has kept her sedated, but that will wear off soon. And I shall be able to watch the final act in person. So much better than just knowing she's going to die in space somewhere."

"You're insane," Mal stated, still struggling against the men who held him.

Wing appeared not to have heard Mal's words. "Of course, you won't be around to see it." He held his arms out. "Recognise this spot? You should. It's where you and that whore made my life a living hell. And where yours is about to end."

"So you have the notion to kill me," Mal said, a faint thrill of fear inside him. He wasn't ashamed of it – he wouldn't be human if he wasn't afraid to die, but he kept it down, wasn't going to let it control him. "Or are you gonna talk me to death?"

Wing laughed. "Oh no. You see, I have planned this moment for a long time. Different scenarios, different ideas … and every time I came back to this. Poetic justice, you might say. You cheated me out of my rightful victory. But this time …" He signalled to one of his men who tossed something into the grass at Mal's feet. "This time, it will be different."

Mal stared down at the sword, bright and glinting hellishly sharp in the early morning sunshine. "_Tzao gao."_

Wing took a second sword from his man, moving it through the air so it sang, feeling the weight, the balance of it in the palm of his hand. He nodded and the men holding Mal let go. "Pick it up," he said.

Mal didn't move. "No. I ain't playing your game."

"Pick it up," Wing repeated. "Otherwise I will run you through where you stand."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Mal said.

Wing sighed. "Captain Reynolds, I could gut you now. And believe me, the thought is very tempting. But I'm offering you a fair fight. Who knows, you might even win."

Mal eyed him sceptically. "And if I do?"

"Then you go free. You and that bitch too." Wing smiled.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I have no idea. But you won't. Not this time." He pointed with his sword. "Pick it up." He shrugged. "Or I'll cut off one of her fingers. Or possibly a hand." He looked across at Inara. "One of those hands that have caressed so many thousands in her bed …"

"Okay." Mal, feeling the frisson of fear hitting the hot, hard wall of his bloody-minded anger, reached down very slowly and carefully picked up the sword, not taking his eyes off Wing for a moment.

"See?" said Wing pleasantly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He brought his own sword up. "Then we shall begin."

The sound of metal meeting metal filled the small glade, overlaid by the throb of a shuttle passing overhead. Neither man noticed, each intent on the other, Mal trying desperately not to be stabbed again, Wing enjoying himself too much. Suddenly Wing slashed, and Mal felt a burning pain along his ribs where the sword had cut through the skin, sliding along the bone. He grasped his left hand to it, feeling the stickiness of his own blood.

"Did I hurt you, Captain?" Wing asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Ain't nothing but a scratch," Mal said, pressing to keep the wound closed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Wing laughed and thrust again.

Mal was getting tired, the after effects of the tranquilliser they'd used on him mixing with the pain from the sword swipe, and he was having difficulty keeping out of Wing's way. Suddenly his foot slipped on the damp grass, and Wing instantly took advantage, thrusting the point of his sword into Mal's left shoulder, just below the bone.

Mal grunted, staggering to maintain his balance, and managed to back off a little. Something had happened, though, and his left arm hung uselessly. He glanced down at it, panting.

"Not finished yet, are we, Captain? And the whore hasn't even woken up yet to see her champion die for her." Wing began to circle, and Mal had to move steadily to keep him in his line of sight.

"You always did like the sound of your own voice," Mal managed to say, feeling his strength fading.

"Well, it won't bother you for much longer," Wing responded.

Unexpectedly a gunshot boomed through the clearing from a little way off, then the sounds of shouting and fighting. Wing looked annoyed, then more concerned as the gun fired again.

"It seems I might need to finish this sooner than I intended," he said. "It appears we may be having company, and I can't allow them to find you still alive." He waved his hand at the three men standing indecisively, and they ran off to help their comrades. Wing turned back to look at Mal, who was leaning with his sword hand on his knee, his other arm hanging. "Goodbye, Captain Reynolds." He raised the sword, about to plunge it home into Mal's heart.

Mal did the only thing he could think of: he charged at Wing full pelt, his sword held out straight. Wing side-stepped, brushing the weapon away with ease, catching him across the back and slicing into the skin. Mal tried to turn but he was off balance and he found himself slipping down the bank, his feet sliding out from under him and rolling into the pond, grunting with the pain from his wounds as he went under. Water filled his mouth, and he could taste mud as he struggled to the surface, coughing. He'd lost his grip on the sword, and had to grab hold of the reeds to pull himself out, pink water streaming off him. Wing strode purposefully towards him.

"Not dead yet?" the other man laughed, waiting for him to stagger to his feet, searching for his weapon. "Well, I can soon remedy that." Wing kicked Mal in the ribs, catching the sword thrust and making him groan, flipping him onto his back. "And now, I think, for the coup de grace." He raised his sword.

"Mal!" a woman shouted, and he looked sharply to his left, seeing Freya tossing him something from twenty yards away. He reached up with his good hand, plucking the gun from the air and laying back on the dirt, bringing it to bear and firing in the same movement, the sound very loud in that quiet place.

Wing stopped, an astonished look on his face. The sword slipped from his fingers and he looked down at the slowly spreading bloom of blood on his chest. "You cheated," Wing managed to say.

"What did you expect?" Mal answered.

Wing stared at him, then fell backwards onto the grass, staring unseeing at the sky.

"Mal, are you all right?" Freya asked, sliding to a halt on her knees beside him, pale with concern.

"What if I'd missed?" he asked. "If I hadn't caught the gun?"

"I'd have shot him," Freya said, moving his shirt so she could see the open slash along his ribs. "I was ready to. But this was your fight. We just came along to see fair play."

"We?"

Freya nodded behind her, and Mal was amazed to see Sir Warwick Harrow, his sash untidy, holding a gun on the last of Wing's men. "He's pretty good in a fight," she said.

Mal tried to get to his feet, only managing it when Freya put her shoulder under his right arm and heaved. "No," he said sternly, not letting her take any of his weight. "Where's Simon? I want him to make sure you're okay."

"I'm shiny, Mal. We both are."

"Just so long as you stay that way." He looked down at Wing. "In his waistcoat pocket. The antidote."

Freya leaned over and carefully took a small phial from the dead man. "How much?" she asked.

"I'll do that," Simon called unexpectedly, running towards them, the other Serenity crew members at his heels. He took the phial and pulled a hypo from his pocket, fitting them smoothly together. Kneeling by Inara, he injected the liquid into her neck.

"How soon will we know?" Mal asked, leaning just a little on Freya.

Simon checked her pulse, her pupils. "I'll need to get her back to the infirmary, but I think we're in time." He stood up. "How about you?" he asked, looking at the blood on Mal's shoulder and side. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I think I'll live," Mal said dryly.

"Good. But it looks like I'm going to have a full house."

"What? Who else is hurt?" Mal looked around at his crew.

Simon nodded at Freya. "I told you, nothing strenuous."

Mal looked at her, suddenly angry now the threat had been removed. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway?" he said, realising. "Putting our son's life in danger?"

"Jayne," Simon said, indicating the big man should take Freya's place.

"Our …" She stared at her husband. "Who told …" Realisation crossed her face. "River."

"And she shouldn't have had to. You shoulda told me yourself."

"A boy?" Jayne said, sliding his arm under Mal's shoulder and feeling the blood running down his back. "Say, doc, he's bleeding round there too."

Simon hurried to check.

"Freya, are you all right?" Dillon asked, stepping close to her.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Where did you –"

"Kaylee's fixing the shuttle," Zoe said, holstering her gun. "With River's help. Although it don't look like you needed ours."

"You could have gotten here a mite sooner," Mal complained. "I ain't that keen on getting stabbed."

"And yet it seems to happen so much," Freya pointed out, no little irony in her voice.

"Hey, I'm bleeding here," Mal protested. He looked at his first mate. "So where's my boat?"

"Still at Wing's house, sir. We came in the hover. Wouldn't have been anywhere to land close enough to do any good."

"Best we use the shuttle to get back," Simon said, looking at his patients. "I think I need to get to work."

"What about …" Mal looked over at Wing's body.

"Warwick and I will deal with that," Dillon said firmly. "It won't be difficult to make it disappear. Wing had become something of a recluse, so most people will just think he left again."

"Thanks, Dillon," Freya said, taking his hand. "I owe you one."

"No, my dear," Dillon said, covering hers with both of his own. "If anything I am still in your debt – or so Breed keeps telling me."

Freya smiled. "Well, we'd best be getting back. Oh, and tell Warwick he can owe me my winnings."

Mal glanced at her sharply, but she wasn't any more forthcoming. Instead he turned his gaze on Dillon. "Thank you," he said. "If you need a reliable transport any time –"

"I'll call," Dillon said, laughing.

Mal smiled and let Jayne help him back towards the shuttle. As they left the glade he looked over at Freya, walking next to him, and asked, "What winnings?"

Freya smiled.

-x-

Someone knocked on the shuttle door.

"_Ching jin_," Inara called from where she sat on one of the long seats.

Freya stepped inside. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Inara smiled. "Simon said as long as I take it easy, I don't have to be."

"So no rough sex for a while?" Freya asked mischievously.

"I thought that was your province," Inara replied, laughing. "Besides, now I'm no longer going to be a Companion I don't get to have it that often." She smiled. "How are you, by the way?"

"Okay," Freya said, stroking her belly. "At least my being confined to the boat been rescinded. Simon said if I got through all that and still ended up okay, he couldn't see why I should stay on board any more." She grinned with relief. "Still saying I can't go on any jobs, but I'm working on that."

"And Mal?"

"Annoyed. Wing damaged the ligaments to his arm, and they're going to take a while to heal, so he's kinda stuck wearing that sling."

"Making the most of it then?"

"Oh, yes. He's got Kaylee and River fussing round him all the time."

They laughed together, then Inara said, "I didn't say, but thanks. For keeping your promise."

"What promise?"

"A long time ago you promised to always be there when I needed a friend."

Freya smiled. "You _are_ my friend, Inara. If friends don't look out for each other, who will? But next time someone comes to get you, and tells you your life is in danger, will you listen to them?"

"Oh, I promise," Inara said fervently. "And I'm glad we're friends. It's very important to me."

"Yeah. Me too," Freya said quietly, then watched Inara stifle a yawn. "I'd best let you get some rest. I only came in to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Thanks to all of you."

Freya grinned. "I'll pass it on. 'Night, 'Nara."

"Goodnight." Inara smiled as Freya left the shuttle.

"She okay?" Mal asked, leaning on the railing, his left arm conspicuously held close to his chest in a sling.

"She'll be fine," Freya said. "I think it was a shock that someone she knew could do that, but she's a strong woman – she'll get over it."

"Not the only strong woman I know," Mal said, stepping closer so he could put his free arm around her waist. "Will you always come for me?" he asked, looking into her dark eyes. "Even when I've told you not to?"

"Well, that depends –" Freya began, then yelped a little as Mal pulled her tighter to him. She smiled. "Always," she said tenderly. "Even when I'm as big as a house."

"Good." Mal bent down a little so he could brush his lips across hers. "How it should be."

The kiss deepened until Freya pulled away, just a little. "Hey, that's not fair. You know Simon said you couldn't."

Mal grinned wickedly. "Oh, I'm sure we can find something to do," he said, taking possession of her mouth again. "'Sides," he added after a while. "I understand you've got a picture to show me."

**Epilogue:**

Xavier Wing lifted the glass of whisky to his mouth and stared at the capture. It had been taken from a distance but still clearly showed the captain of Serenity stepping aboard his ship, his crew around him, a woman standing close. Two men were saying goodbyes, both of them familiar.

"You won't be under their protection forever, Reynolds," Wing said softly, freezing the image on the captain and his wife. "And as I'm sure you realise, my family bides its time."

He laid the capture on the desk, putting his glass beside it, and picked up the letter opener, the terminal formed in the shape of a trident. With great care he placed the sharper end against the screen, right between Reynolds eyes, and pushed. The plastiglas shattered, and sparks jumped for a moment, the picture gone.

"You shouldn't take it so much to heart," Sheydra said, picking up his whisky and taking a sip.

He looked up at her. "He was my son."

"And Inara is my friend."

Wing looked back at the broken capture. "And I shall take that into account."

Sheydra watched him, her robe wrapped loosely about her body. "Do you want me to go?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly, still staring at the remains on the desk. "No need for that," he said, his voice deep. "But I'd be obliged if you'd go back to the bedroom and wait for me."

She nodded and went turned, taking the whisky with her. She needed it, considering what he'd done earlier. Still, he was a powerful man, knew a great deal, and that knowledge could be useful. As she closed the door to the bedroom and slid the robe from her shoulders, she pondered on the single sheet of paper she'd come across in his desk, heavy cream vellum, emblazoned with the red Guild seal …

'_Inara Serra was informed by the Guild that her child had been still-born. This was not the case. He was placed with …'_

_-x-_

_-x-_

**Author's Note: **This tale is called Poseidon because in mythic legend he was the god of the sea who waited ten years to take his revenge on Ulysses for the death of his son, Polyphemus (the Cyclops). It just won't take that long this time!


End file.
